Cause God Makes No Mistakes
by thepurpleseal
Summary: With Burt gone, Kurt is left in the care of his Grandparents. While they try to work out a way for him to keep his old life, they discover something he has been hiding. WILL NOT BE CONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SEE EDIT IN CHAPTER 4.
1. A New Life

**Title: 'Cause God Makes No Mistakes**

**Rating: T - language and derogatory terms**

**Summery: ****With Burt gone, Kurt is left in the care of his Grandparents. While they try to work out a way for him to keep his old life, they discover something he has been hiding. This changes everything and now Kurt must begin his new life at Dalton Academy.**

**A.N.**

**Hello readers! So this is my first FanFiction ever so I'm sorry if it is terrible! I don't consider myself a writer, but this story just seemed to write itself so... This chapter is kinda odd and I honestly don't like it all that much but Chapter 2 is much better- in my opinion- I am still working on it though..**

**I do not own Glee. I also did not come up with Kurt's dormatory building name, that came from the amazing C.P. Coulter's _Dalton._**

**So enjoy! **

_Chapter One: A New Life_

Kurt stared at the looming building in front of him. This was it; this was officially the first day of his new life. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and glanced back to see his grandmother smiling comfortingly at him.

"It'll be fine sweetie," She said. "You'll love it here."

He sighed. He wished he could go back to his old life. It had much better than this one could ever be. Sure, he had to deal with bullies, death threats, and even sexual assault, but he would much rather relive the worst times in his life than be taken away from everything he knew, the things he loved and even what (and who) he hated.

His grandmother took his arm and gently urged him into the building. Looking around, Kurt noticed the building looked just as fancy inside as it did outside. To his right was a door with a small golden plaque next to it reading "Main Office".

Taking a deep breath, Kurt opened the door for his grandmother and followed her inside. There were two desks in the front, and behind them was what looked to be a short hallway leading to other offices.  
>Julie, Kurt's grandmother, walked up to one of the desks. "Excuse me Miss, this is my grandson Kurt Hummel, and he is here for his first day."<p>

The women behind the desk looked up and smiled warmly at the two. She had red hair that fell in soft curls, framing her face perfectly, and a light splattering of freckles across her nose and cheekbones. Kurt would have found her highly attractive if he wasn't gay.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Hummel." She said in a welcoming tone. She glanced around her desk for a second before grabbing a small stack of papers and a white envelope, offering them to Kurt.

"Here is all the information you will need," She began. "There's a campus map, your schedule, a copy of your teachers' transcript, and your dorm information. There's a room key in the envelope as well."  
>Kurt tucked the envelope inside his messenger bag and flipped to each paper as she listed it, relieved that this was all he had to go through, instead of some meeting with the principal or something more nerve-wracking.<p>

Looking back to the woman behind the desk Kurt asked, "Is that all?"

"Should be, your first period will begin at 8:15 Monday morning, and breakfast is open from five AM to eight AM. Your lunch period is on your schedule and dinner is open from four PM to eight PM. There are small kitchenettes in the dormitories for personal cooking or snacks. If you have any questions feel free to ask anybody, they'll be happy to help you out! I'm Grace, by the way," She replied, still smiling warmly.

"Thank you," Kurt said, tucking the papers into his messenger bag along with the envelope.

Julie smiled at Grace before turning to Kurt, motioning for him to leave. Kurt once again held the door open for his grandmother as they exited the main office and headed for the doors to the rest of the building.

As they were walking along the outdoor path leading towards Kurt's dormitory, he offered Julie his arm. She gladly accepted, leaning on him ever so slightly as they walked.

"Grandmother, you should rest. Let's go back to the car and I'll drive us over to the dorm," Kurt said. After all that had happened he really didn't want his grandmother to get sick.

"Kurt, stop your worrying! I'm fine! It's a beautiful day out, and I could use the exercise, so we are walking," she spoke firmly. "End of story," she said when Kurt started to protest.

Huffing, Kurt continued walking, but slowed his pace.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, did you just slow down for me?" Julie inquired, a slightly annoyed tone to her voice. "I'll have you know," she continued when Kurt remained silent, "I am perfectly capable of walking at a normal pace. I may be old but that doesn't make me slow!"

Kurt sighed and quickened his pace just enough to please Julie. He would have protested more but they were starting to get odd looks from the few students they passed, all wearing navy-and-red blazers.

They walked for another ten minutes before Julie started slowing down slightly and breathing a little harder. Unfortunately, Kurt's dormitory was on the far side of campus from the main office, and they were only about the halfway mark of the long walkway.

Kurt stopped. "Grandmother, please, I don't want you pushing yourself!" He begged, "Let me run back and get the car, or…" he trailed off, not really sure how he felt about leaving Julie here by herself while he went to get the car.

"Don't be silly!" Julie exclaimed, "That would just be a waste of time and energy, and besides, we're already halfway there!"

Kurt sighed again. He really didn't want her to be walking such a distance, let alone in this heat.  
>"What if..." He paused, thinking. "What if I carry you?" He asked, hoping she would agree.<p>

"And why would I let you do that?" Julie asked, a superior tone in her voice. "That would just wear you out. Besides, I don't think you could even lift me! I mean look at you! You need to get some meat on your bones!" She cried as she lifted one of Kurt's arms as if to prove her point.

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"Why yes, I believe it is," Julie replied, an identical smirk on her own face.

"Okay," Kurt began, "You asked for it!" He yelled before lunging at Julie and sweeping her up in his arms.

"Ha," Kurt said, his smirk still intact. Julie grumbled to herself as Kurt began walking again.  
>Around fifteen minutes later they were approaching Kurt's building. Glancing up at the stone above the doors, Kurt saw the name Windsor carved there, in great swooping script.<p>

When they reached the large oak doors leading into the building Julie began squirming in Kurt's arms.  
>"Okay, we are here, now put me down," She demanded, impatient to be on her own feet again.<p>

His smirk returning to his face, Kurt looked at Julie before saying smugly, "Nope. You doubted me and now I must erase all doubt from your mind!"

Carefully shifting Julie in his arms so he had a free hand, he opened the door and walked into the building. Once inside, Kurt took a moment to marvel at the room before him. It looked to be a common room of a sort, and there were boys scattered around the room doing various things ranging from studying to paper football to Guitar Hero.

Tearing his eyes away from the sight before him, he carefully reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the packet of information that Grace had given him. He handed it to Julie and asked her to find his dorm information. She flipped a couple pages before saying "Second story, room 21."

Kurt started walking towards the stairs at the far end of the room, oblivious to the many stares the pair received. Julie, however, wasn't so oblivious, and she felt a blush creep across her face.

"Are you really not going to put me down?" She asked, hoping Kurt would finally let her walk, but to no avail.

"Yep!" Kurt replied happily, still smirking.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't doubt me, Grandmother."

Just as Kurt reached the stairs a tall African-American boy appeared from the side. Following him, was a short Asian boy, who looked very anxious.

"Excuse me-" the African-American boy began, but was interrupted by his companion before he could continue.

"Who are you? And why are you carrying that poor woman against her will?"

Kurt paused, visibly taken aback. "Um... Excuse me?" he asked, defenses going up at the demanding tone the short boy used.

Seeming to sense Kurt's feelings, the African-American boy quickly glared at the Asian boy before speaking up. "I'm sorry about him; he's just… well he's just him. He takes getting used to. I'm David," he said, gesturing to himself, "And the rude one is Wes." He continued, pointing to the student next to him.

Kurt set Julie down. David was about to reply, but was interrupted by her sudden outburst. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, if you ever dare do that again I will personally ship all of your scarves to Timbuktu!" She cried.

Kurt turned his attention away from Wes and David to address Julie, "I wouldn't have to if you didn't doubt me," he said cheekily.

Julie huffed and turned sharply, walking up the stairs. Kurt, not wanting her to fall, quickly followed and gave her his arm.

Wes and David, forgotten by both Kurt and Julie, turned to each other, shrugging.

David said, "Well, he would be an interesting addition to the dorm, that is, if he is a new kid…" He trailed off when he noticed Blaine at the other end of the room staring at Kurt.

Wes followed David's gaze to Blaine, still staring dumb-struck, turned back to David. "Do you think Kurt is gay? I wonder if we could get them together… From the way Blaine is staring at his ass as he walks up the stairs I would say he already has a crush on him! Ohhh! I hope they get together, they would make

such a cute couple!" Wes was practically squealing by the end of his little rant.

"Wes! We only know Kurt's first name let alone if he's gay!" David scolded, "Besides we aren't even positive that he's a new student, I mean have you ever heard of someone transferring in the middle of a semester? Although they would make a cute couple, him being both gay and a new student is unlikely."

"Really? Unlikely?" Wes said incredulously. "Did you not hear the whole 'If you dare do that again I will personally ship all of your scarves to Timbuktu'? I mean, what straight guy would take that as a threat, let alone has more than like two scarves?"

"Paul has lots of scarves," David replied.

"Yeah, but I think everyone thinks he's gay, even if he hasn't come out yet," Wes said smugly, positive he had just won.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," David grumbled under his breath as he turned and started after where Kurt had been heading. Wes grinned in triumph, and followed David up the stairs.

"Eighteen, nineteen," Kurt announces the numbers as they passed each room on the second story.

"Twenty- Finally! Twenty-one!" He paused outside the door, turning to Julie. "Well, this is it, my new home sweet home," He said, slightly nervous.

"Yes, indeed," Julie said. "Now open this door before I doubt you on that, too, and we spend half an hour here while you open and close the door to prove me wrong." Kurt grumbled slightly under his breath as he pulled out the envelope and opened it to find two keys inside. Grabbing one, he turned back to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open.

They stepped inside, and while Julie didn't seem all too interested in the room itself, but more so the lack of closet space, Kurt was speechless. He had expected a small, bland room with the bare minimum, like every other dorm room in the country, but in retrospect he realized he probably should have expected this from the way everything else on campus had been decorated. The room was fairly large. Two queen-size beds were on opposite ends of the room, with the foot of one bed facing the other. A decent size desk and a nightstand flanked each bed. At the far end of the room there was a large window with the curtains pulled aside, and a cushioned bench stretching the length of it.

"Wow," Kurt whispered, "this is one nice dorm room."

"No, no! This will never do!" Julie cried from the left side of the room.

Kurt glanced over at her. She was standing in front of what looked like supposed closet.

_"How dare it call itself a closet!"_ Kurt thought incredulously. _"It's more like a suitcase with hanging room!"_

"What am I gonna do?" He asked Julie anxiously. "I'll never fit all my clothes in that pathetic excuse for a closet!"

"Well, you don't actually have that much clothing with you, do you? There_ is_ a uniform that's unfortunately required for you to wear during school activities."

"But that's only for school." Kurt complained. "Because I am being forced into that monstrosity for five out of seven days a week, I have to take every possible opportunity to make up for it on the weekend!"

Unable to deny the logic of this, being a fashion-forward woman herself, Julie just shrugged and said, "Well, you can keep some at my house and then on weekends, or whenever really, you can switch outfits for the next week or so.

"Okay. I'll go call your grandfather and tell him to go ahead and bring up your things from the house," Julie said. "I'll go wait for him out in the parking lot, and come get you when he gets here. Why don't you start decorating or something?" Julie walked out into the hallway to call her husband, Bud.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and walked over to the desk, setting his messenger bag on the chair. Pulling out the papers Grace had given him and a few of his own things (notebooks, novels, a scrapbook New Directions made him when they found out he was transferring, and his laptop), he put them on the desk.

Slowly, he began to put them away in various drawers in the desk, or somewhere on the surface. When he got to the scrapbook he paused. Letting out a shaky breath, he moved his bag to the floor, sat down and opened the book carefully.

The first page was a group picture from their first performance as a glee club. Back when there were only the five of them; him, Rachel, Finn, Tina, and Mercedes. He remembered that performance. It had been when they thought Mr. Shue was leaving them, and thus, finally, they were able to actually get through an entire song without something happening. _Don't Stop Believing_. It had kind of turned into the glee club's unofficial theme song. All around the photo were signatures of the original five members, some with hearts next to them, some with stars, some just their names.

He turned to the next page. It was a picture that Mr. Shue had taken when they were practicing _Le Freak_. Next to the photo Kurt recognized Rachel's neat writing. Taking a deep breath, he began to read the note.

_Kurt, my fellow diva, do you remember this? I do. It is one of my favorite memories in Glee Club. Want to know why? It's because it was the first time I truly appreciated your sense of humor, and your witty remarks. I don't know if you remember what you said but I do. "No. It's the song. It's really gay." I think those are the first words I ever heard you say. Ironic, huh? Anyway I'm really going to miss you Kurt. Please keep in touch with us all. _

_With Love, Rachel Berry_

A gold star sat right after her signature.

A single tear fell from Kurt's eye as he finished reading the note. Looking at the next page it was a photo of the group during their performance of _Push It_. Smiling slightly at the memory, Kurt began reading the note next to this one, this time in Mercedes' script.

_White Boy, I think this is one of my favorite performances. At the time I still had a crush on you, pretty bad too. And seeing you during this number being sexy as hell was not helping in that department. Remember how that ended? Sorry again about your car… but what can I say, "I busted your window, but you busted my heart". Anyway, I'll really miss you Kurt. And you best keep in touch with me or I'm gonna have to bust more than your window! I still expect to go shopping and get fashion critique from you; I don't care if you're two hours away!  
>Love, 'Cede<em>

Kurt felt himself start truly crying, but for once didn't bother to try to stop. He glanced around quickly to make sure Julie hadn't come back, or worse, his roommate, who he had yet to meet. Seeing no one, he turned the page again. There he saw a black and white photo of himself, Tina, and Brittany from their music video of Single Ladies. He laughed lightly under his breath at the frame they used from the video; it showed all of them slapping their butts. Wiping a few tears away before they fell onto the book, he began to read the note next to this one, Tina's handwriting.

_Kurt, Honestly I didn't really know you all that well before you asked me to do this with you. But I am very glad you did because you became a very close friend of mine and a wonderful shopping buddy! Remember how part way through your dad came home early and found us? I have to say, as nerve-wracking as it was at the moment, you have to admit looking back it is quite funny. You ended up on the football team with Brittany as your "girlfriend" to cover up! Getting the entire football team to do this dance was -and still is- one of your best accomplishments! It was a lot of fun to do this with you and I am really going to miss you, keep in touch!  
>Love,<br>Your Fellow Single Lady- Tina_

Wiping away more tears Kurt looked at the next page. It was from what the group now calls "The Vitamin D Competition". The picture was of all the boys at the end of their performance in their final pose. Kurt shook his head; he looked extremely gay standing there with a hand on his hip and the microphone help above his head. Next to this photo was a note from Mike.

_Kurt, to be honest, we were never very close, but I would have gladly punched Karofsky anytime for you. And you were really helpful when all of the girls were mad at us; it was nice to get a little insight into their minds. But remember "The Vitamin D Competition"? I remember especially how everybody else became overly happy when they took it but you seemed to become more irritable. Wonder why… Anyway, I will really miss you, even if we didn't know each other as well as we did other members of New D. I hope you are happy at Dalton.  
><em>

_P.S. You are an awesome dancer dude!  
>Your Fellow Dancer,<em>

_Mike_

Suddenly, Kurt heard the door open. Quickly wiping away his tears and shutting the scrapbook (carefully putting it into the top drawer), he turned to find a sheepish boy standing in the doorway. He was startled, as he had expected Julie to be the one coming in. Kurt just stared at him for a moment. The boy was short, not very, but just shorter than Kurt himself, with curly black hair that was plastered to his head with what looked like bottles of gel, and warm, welcoming hazel eyes. Kurt probably would have found him highly attractive if not for recent events.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here already." The boy mumbled, wringing his hands awkwardly.

Snapping out of his trance, Kurt stood up, offering his hand to the boy. "Kurt Hummel, and its fine, I was just looking at some old photos."

Sighing in relief, the other boy shook Kurt's outstretched hand, his own rough and calloused, while Kurt's were slender and smooth. "Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you!" He said warmly.

"So I take it you're my roommate?" Kurt asked as he turned back to his desk and continued to go through his things.

"Yeah, so, what brings you to Dalton?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tensed. He knew people would wonder why he transferred mid-semester, and while they had every right to be curious, Kurt hadn't actually put any thought into how he was going to answer them. He could just tell them the truth, but it was a long complicated story. Besides he didn't want their sympathy, or pity.

"Circumstances," Kurt said dismissively, continuing his work.

Puzzled slightly by the odd answer, Blaine hesitated. On one hand he knew he had no right to pry, after all he met this boy for the first time not even five minutes ago, but on the other hand, Kurt had only made him more curious by his answer.

"Oh," Was his brilliant response. _"Great, Blaine. Just great. That's sure to impress him. 'Oh.' Wow, I'm such an idiot!"_Blaine thought to himself as he sat down on the foot of his bed, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

Seemingly unaware of the very awkward situation now surrounding the two boys, Kurt reached into his messenger bag again, pulling out a manila envelope. Opening it, he carefully dumped the contents onto the top of his desk.

Leaning to one side, Blaine tried to peer over Kurt's shoulder from across the room. It wasn't working out so well. Knowing it would be creepy to ask about it, he just sighed, grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as Kurt heard the water come on in the bathroom he breathed a sigh of relief. He really needed to get his act together. He couldn't just go around telling everyone that asked that he had transferred due to "circumstances"! People would start to get suspicious, and start asking even harder questions. Thinking back to the "circumstances" that caused his transfer, he began to cry again.

**Flashback **

_"Kurt we know you have a life and friends here. We don't want to take you away from that, so we're going to work something out so you can stay at McKinley, if you want, that is," Julie said gently to Kurt as they walked through the park.  
><em>

_"Yeah, I would like to stay, and thank you," Kurt said in a monotone voice.  
><em>

_"Oh, honey." Julie stopped, pulling Kurt into a warm hug. "I know it's hard, just let it out."  
><em>

_Kurt began to sob into Julie's shoulder, shuddering and choking. "I-It's just… It's not fair!" He cried, hugging Julie close, relishing having someone there for him, something he had never been accustomed to.  
><em>

**One week later, after school**

_Kurt hurried back to his house, hoping that his grandparents wouldn't be around. Parking in the driveway, he ran inside and down to his bedroom. He didn't see his grandparents' car in the driveway, but that only meant that they would be here any second.  
><em>

_Going over to his vanity, he frantically searched around for his concealer, but had no luck in finding it. _

_Cursing under his breath, he began to search in his bathroom. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He panicked and locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn't let them see the large bruise on his left cheek and the black eye.  
><em>

_"Kurt, honey, are you home?" Came the sweet voice of his grandmother through the bathroom door.  
><em>

_"Yeah," Kurt called, "I'm in the bathroom." He hoped she would just leave it at that, so he could continue to look for his concealer in his room. It had to be in there, it wasn't in the bathroom, and he was positive that he did have some.  
><em>

_"What are you doing home so early?" Julie called.  
><em>

_Muttering under his breath Kurt frantically searched for some excuse he could use, and that she would actually believe. "I, uh, wasn't feeling all that well so I decided to come home a little earlier." He called back, praying that she would believe him and leave.  
><em>

_"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? Do you have a fever? Open the door and let me take your temperature." She called, worry evident in her voice.  
><em>

_"Oh, no, I don't have a fever, just a slight stomach ache. Nothing big." He responded, becoming a little more frantic.  
><em>

_"Okay, well then why don't you come lie down and I'll go make you some chamomile tea." She said. A second later Kurt could hear her fading footsteps going up the stairs.  
><em>

_Rushing out of the bathroom, Kurt began tearing his room apart, looking for his damned concealer. A minute or two later he heard his phone beep, signaling he received a new text, but he didn't have time to check it. He continued to search around his room until he heard someone descending the stairs._

_He quickly dove onto his bed, scrambling under the covers, turning on his side away from the door -wincing slightly when his black eye hit the pillow- and pulling his quilt up as high as he could without actually pulling it over his head.  
><em>

_He heard a soft knock on his door, and he called out softly in what he hoped sounded like a sick voice. _

_"Come in."  
><em>

_He listened to his grandmother open the door and walk over to his bed. "Here you go honey," she spoke softly, "drink this, it will help your stomach."  
><em>

_Not knowing what to do, Kurt just asked her to set it on the nightstand.  
><em>

_"Sweetie, I know your stomach hurts but the sooner you drink this, the sooner you will feel better." Julie said as she tried to gently roll him over. As soon as Julie touched Kurt's shoulder, he tensed and refused to move. "Kurt," his grandmother said in a warning tone, "Roll over, so I can help you sit up."  
><em>

_Searching his brain for a reason not to he finally said in a soft whisper, "But my head hurts." He didn't care if he would have to play sick for the next day or so, he simply couldn't let her see his injuries.  
><em>

_"Okay, honey, how about this, why don't you slowly roll over, as slowly as you want, and I'll give you your tea and then go get you some dark chocolate and Advil?" Julie said in an equally soft whisper.  
><em>

_Sighing, Kurt began to ever-so-slowly roll over, angling himself as he did so that he would be turned mostly away from her and whispered, "Can you turn the light off? It hurts."  
><em>

_Swiftly Julie set the tray with the tea cup on the night stand and walked over to the door, flipping the light switch. Turning around she caught Kurt before he had finished positioning himself.  
><em>

_"Kurt," she said in a worried tone, "What is on your face?"  
><em>

_Kurt froze. Shit, he was caught. Unless… unless he could play it off as something else.  
><em>

_"Oh, this?" he said gesturing to the bruise on his left cheek (she hadn't seen his black eye yet since the right side of his face was turned away from her). "Makeup from glee club, that's all." He said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.  
><em>

_"Really?" Julie asked skeptically, "Oh, then why don't I go get a washcloth to wipe it off with." She turned to go to the bathroom but stopped when Kurt called out.  
><em>

_"No! I- uh- I mean it will ruin my skin care regime if you do that. I'll just get it later."  
><em>

_"But it will ruin your pillows and sheets if you don't wash it off now," She argued.  
><em>

_"Oh, it's fine. It will wash out; I just want to take a nap." Kurt said, getting anxious.  
><em>

_"Kurt, why are you lying to me?" Julie asked in a hurt whisper. "Who did this to you?" She walked over to the door and flipped the light back on, sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed and grabbing his chin gently with one hand, tilting it to the side to inspect the bruise.  
><em>

_"No one did this to me, unless of course you are referring to who put the makeup on for me, in which case I can proudly say that this is all my work." Kurt said proudly.  
><em>

_Releasing his chin, Julie said in a more forceful tone, "Kurt, look me in the eyes and tell me this is just make-up."  
><em>

_Kurt didn't know what to do. He couldn't look her in the eyes without her seeing the black eye, and no amount of make-up could explain the swelling.  
><em>

_"Kurt, look at me." Julie commanded.  
><em>

_He gave up. He turned to face her, but didn't meet her eyes. He didn't need to when he heard the sharp gasp that she admitted.  
><em>

_"Oh, Kurtie!" she said, using the nickname she gave him when he was little. She pulled him into a warm, needy hug, her eyes tearing up. Kurt was already crying, not holding back anymore. He cried for all the shit that had happened lately, for all the emotional pain, for all of the physical pain, but mainly for the pain he knew he was causing Julie.  
><em>

_"Come on," Julie said gently, "let's go upstairs." She carefully grasped his arm and led him upstairs.  
><em>

_When they reached the top Julie called out. "Bud, come see this."  
><em>

_Kurt's head snapped up at this, his eyes pleading. "Please, don't let him see, it's terrible enough that you had to!" he begged.  
><em>

_"Now, Kurtie, why would you ever think anything like that?" Julie asked, shocked. "Bud! Are you coming?"  
><em>

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Bud called from the living room.  
><em>

_"I don't want you guys to worry." Kurt whispered so softly Julie wasn't actually sure she heard him.  
><em>

_"Oh, Kurtie, don't you worry about anyone but yourself right now!" Julie cried. "Now, who did this to you?"  
><em>

_Just then Bud walked in. "What is all this yelling abo-" He trailed off as he noticed Kurt standing there staring very intently at the floor.  
><em>

_"What the hell?" he roared. "Who the hell did this?"  
><em>

_Kurt mumbled something under his breath.  
><em>

_"What? Who did this?" Bud asked again.  
><em>

_"Karofsky." Kurt whispered, barely audible.  
><em>

_"That son of a bitch, how could anybody do this to my Kurtie?" Bud ranted. "Why? How? Why the hell did he do this?"  
><em>

_"It's because I'm a fag," Kurt yelled, finally breaking. "It's because I am so freaking disgusting, all he did was add to my ugliness! I deserved it, didn't I? I mean don't all fucking fags deserve to get a good beating? Don't all of us freaking faggots deserve every bad thing in this world?" His voice grew into an eventual scream._

_Both Julie and Bud opened their mouths to correct him, tell him how utterly wrong he was, but he turned abruptly running down to his room, tears streaming down his face._

**End Flashback**

Wiping away more tears, Kurt started to pin the photos onto the bulletin board above his desk. He smiled at each of them. They were of New Directions, groups, single people, and him, his mother, and his father. When he finished pinning them up he realized that he could no longer hear water running. He slowly turned around to find Blaine standing the doorway to the bathroom, looking shocked.

Suddenly Kurt realized what he must look like, tears still running down his face, his eyes all red and puffy. He quickly turned away, scrubbing at his face desperately. "How long have you been there?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice.

Blaine seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I just came out here and you were sitting there crying, pinning up those photos and I guess it just kind of surprised me."

Blushing slightly, Kurt didn't really know how to respond. "Sorry," He murmured.

Blaine was just about to respond when they heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Kurt called, and the door swung open to reveal Julie and Bud.

Bud walked in; setting the box he was carrying down on the bed, and giving Kurt a quick hug.

"So, Kurtie, this is it, huh?" he asked looking around the room.

Kurt sighed, "Yes, Granddad, this is it." Getting up, he went over to the box and opened it to find that it held his photos, decorations, and a small box that was once his mother's.

Holding back tears, he slowly began to take out each item, setting them carefully on his bed. When he finished unloading that box he looked up at his two grandparents who were looking at him with such sadness that Kurt almost lost control of his emotions and began to cry.

"Let's go get the rest of the boxes before it gets too dark out," Kurt suggested once he regained his composure.

Nodding silently in agreement, the three left the room. They walked in silence until they reached the car, when Julie piped up, saying that she refused to let them carry everything and wanted to take something.

Not having the emotional strength to argue, Kurt just handed her a small box to take, grabbing the heaviest for himself, and directing Bud to a medium-sized one. They then walked back to his room, silently again. Once there they simply put the boxes down and headed back to take another load. After three more loads, all the boxes, suitcases, and various little items were inside Kurt's dorm room. Setting down the last box Kurt turned to his grandparents and wished them well, offering to walk them out, but Julie kindly refused, saying that he needed to unpack a bit, and then get some rest. Biding them a final good night, Kurt closed the door after them and turned around with a determined "huff", beginning to meticulously open each box and move them around.

After each box was open and where he wanted it to be, he began to actually unpack them, starting with the photos, décor, and the box on his bed. He strategically placed all of the photos so that they were spread out evenly, and didn't look clustered anywhere.

Taking a step back, Kurt took a moment to appraise his work thus far. Giving himself a curt nod, he began to hang up his posters. He had decided to bring only his favorite posters. He didn't know how much room he would have, and it's a good thing he did, because he thought right. He only had posters of _The Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Rent_, and _Sweeny Todd_with him. He placed them perfectly so that he couldn't see the Sweeny Todd poster from his bed.

While Kurt was rummaging around and decorating, Blaine had been watching him. Not in a creeper way, no, of course not! He was simply appreciating his decorating skill, that's all. The book in his hand that he was _definitely_focused on slowly began to slip out of his grasp. Suddenly, it fell out of his hand and closed with a slight pop. Kurt whirled around, startled by the sudden noise. Blaine quickly grabbed the book, giving Kurt an apologetic look, as he put the book on his nightstand, and turned off his bedside lamp.

Giving Blaine a slight glare, Kurt cleared off his bed and nightstand, preparing to go to bed. He grabbed his pajamas, toothbrush, and various skin care products and headed toward the bathroom.

Changing slowly, Kurt was listening carefully to hear Blaine's breaths even out, signaling that he had fallen asleep. He took his time doing his skin care routine, and worked on gently removing the cover up from his face.

After about forty-five minutes he decided that Blaine must be asleep by now, so he quietly crept out of the bathroom heading to where he thought his bed was.

He fumbled around for a minute, before tripping over one of his boxes, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

The first thought that passed through Kurt's head was _Ow!_Then after a second he realized just how loud he had been. Panic set in.

Hearing a loud and painful sounding, thud resonating throughout the dorm room sent Blaine almost falling out of bed. He bolted up and out of bed he fumbled with his bed-side lamp.

Meanwhile Kurt was trying to inconspicuously slip into bed without alerting Blaine. Unfortunately for him, just as he turned to check if Blaine was awoken by the ruckus or not, a soft warm light filled the room.

Blaine finally got the light to turn on and turned towards where he thought the noise had come from. As soon as he saw the cause he froze. There was Kurt sprawled awkwardly on the floor looking like he had just fallen, turned toward him. His eyes grew, and there was obvious fear in them. But that's not what caught Blaine's attention. No. It was the fact that half of the terrified boy's face was covered in a large, purple bruise. When he finally tore his eyes from the bruise, he looked into Kurt's eyes, only to find that his eye was hideously black.

**A.N.**

**Cliffhanger!... sorta... Anyway I'm sorry about the weird things that happen in this chapter, I don't really know how they happened but they did... Espesially that thing with Kurt carrying Julie, I am not really sure how that happened, but I guess it was a good way of showing what a good relationship those two have. **

**Like I said this is my first FanFiction.**

**Review! Tell me if it was good, bad, or I need to be poked, poked by the dagga.**

**But please be kind, feel free to tell me if it sucked but just be considerate please!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Problems

**Title: 'Cause God Makes No Mistakes**

**Rating: T - language and derogatory terms**

**Summery: With Burt gone, Kurt is left in the care of his Grandparents. While they try to work out a way for him to keep his old life, they discover something he has been hiding. This changes everything and now Kurt must begin his new life at Dalton Academy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**A.N. **

**Yay! Chapter 2! Okay, I am sorry, but I now have to add the cheesey line. THANK YOU! You guys are amazing! I got about 10 alerts and 7 reviews within about two hours of it being posted! **

**Anyway, cheesey-ness aside, I am sorry about not updating! I was out of town on Saturday and didn't get to write at all. Also I am not very fond of this chapter... Chapter 3 is really good so far though!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**Blaine finally got the light to turn on and turned towards where he thought the noise had come from. As soon as he saw the cause he froze. There was Kurt sprawled awkwardly on the floor looking like he had just fallen, turned toward him. His eyes grew, and there was obvious fear in them. But that's not what caught Blaine's attention. No. It was the fact that half of the terrified boy's face was covered in a large, purple bruise. When he finally tore his eyes from the bruise, he looked into Kurt's eyes, only to find that his eye was hideously black.**_

_**Chapter 2: Problems**_

Blaine froze. "_I must be dreaming!"_ He thought, trying to make sense of the scene in front of him. "_I must be having a seriously screwed up dream._"

Meanwhile, Kurt had realized that he was caught and that the inevitable questions were coming. Either that or this Blaine guy was another homophobe. Yes, the school had a no-tolerance bullying policy, but just because they didn't let people get away with harassment didn't mean the people were truly welcoming and open to people who are different.

No. The only people who are really open to different people are fellow different people. Not even then are they always welcoming. The world is a very close-minded place. Gay kids were only ever accepted by other gays… and most girls.

Unconsciously, Kurt curled up into the smallest ball he could. His old instincts were kicking in; protect the most vulnerable spots on your body, keep the more durable areas open to take the brunt of the attack. As long as his stomach and head were protected, he had much better chances of being able to hide the resulting injuries.

Blaine finally shook himself of the shock, concern immediately setting in. Slowly, as not to startle or frighten the small boy any further, he moved closer to Kurt.

Kurt didn't notice Blaine's calculated advances however, he was much too distracted by the internal conflict he was having. Part of him, the part that allowed him to survive McKinley with coverable scars and injuries, was telling him that he needed to get out of there before he got hurt even more, while the more reasonable side of him, the side that was more logical and practical that he hadn't truly used for many years, told him that Blaine wouldn't hurt him, that he only wanted to help.

By this time Blaine was crouched next to Kurt on the floor. Hesitantly he reached out a hand to offer the boy some comfort.

Kurt's survival instincts had beaten the logical side of his brain, putting him into a sort of fight-or-flight mode. He wasn't really there anymore; he was completely relying on instinct.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he let out a quiet yelp, flinching away from the offending limb. Realizing what he just did, he immediately started apologizing. "I-I'm so sorry! I won't make another noise, I really didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" He was sobbing at this point. He continued to mutter apologies, looking towards Blaine but refusing to meet his eyes.

Blaine sat there, hand still outstretched, utterly horrified. _What must have happened to this poor boy that he is this terrified of ME? I don't look like I could hurt anyone. I would know, Wes and David tell me almost daily. _

Kurt was still mumbling things, but they weren't making any sense anymore. He had started to slowly inch away from Blaine. Blaine had no idea what to do. None of his friends had told him what to do if his roommate had bruises covering his face, was terrified of you, and then seemed to have a total breakdown. Kurt began to rock back and forth mumbling incoherently. His eyes glassed over.

Blaine took a step towards him. When he received no reaction he took another and another until he was next to Kurt again. He slowly reached out again, wrapping an arm around the small boy's shuddering shoulders. Kurt flinched slightly, but made no move to escape Blaine's grasp. Encouraged by this response, Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him into his lap, resting him against his chest. He began to rock them back and forth, whispering comforting words into his ear. They sat that way for half an hour before Blaine began to slowly back them up towards his bed. Once his back bumped into the edge he carefully picked Kurt up and moved onto the bed. He laid Kurt down, before laying down himself and pulling Kurt back into his embrace. He rested Kurt's head on his chest and wrapped his arms around the tiny boy's waist. After about an hour Kurt's sobs died down, and his breathing began to even out. To Blaine's surprise Kurt actually snuggled into his chest. Only then did Blaine allow himself to relax.

-Klaine-

Kurt woke up still feeling quite tired. He was confused though, he didn't really remember what happened last night, but he was content where he was. Then it hit him, _where_ was he? His head was resting on something comfortable, yet it felt much firmer than his pillow.

Still half asleep, he decided that he didn't actually care where he was, he was warm and comfy. So he just snuggled further into whatever was serving as his pillow and allowed sleep to overtake him once more.

-Klaine-

Blaine woke up to the feeling of something moving on his chest. Looking down slightly he saw Kurt snuggling further into his chest. Smiling warmly at the sight, Blaine lied his head down again and fell back asleep.

-Klaine-

When Kurt woke up a second time he felt much more refreshed. Yawning he tried to sit up, only to find that something was draped across his waist, and when he moved it tightened. Startled slightly he glanced down. Arms. A pair of arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

This realization made Kurt remember his earlier confusion. Where was he? Looking down beside him he saw Blaine, still sleeping. _I must have been sleeping on his chest; that explains a lot of things. _He thought, as he leaned back against Blaine's chest again, the arms pulling his waist in closer to Blaine's torso as he did so. Kurt simply stayed like that for a few minutes before it hit him. _Why_ did he wake up cuddling with Blaine… on _Blaine's _bed?

Suddenly last night hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Blaine saw. Blaine knows. Blaine is going to want to know what happened. Blaine… didn't beat me up. He didn't hurt m;, he took… care of me. _

Kurt suddenly felt like crying again. He knew that Blaine probably had some ulterior motive to helping him. Humiliating him, giving him false hope, or maybe he just wanted to go to sleep but couldn't with Kurt sobbing. That was probably it. Kurt was keeping him awake, and the only way to get him to shut up was to hold him.

Sighing, Kurt decided that he really should go get ready instead of snuggling with Blaine. Blaine probably didn't even want Kurt to be there anyway, it would be best to leave before he woke up and got mad.

Carefully he attempted to loosen the arms around his waist so he could wriggle his way out of the bed, but to no avail. If anything it only made it worse. It was almost like Blaine realized that Kurt was trying to leave. After a few minutes of trying to worm his way out, Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, giving up. Taking a deep breath, Kurt gently shook Blaine's shoulder. Blaine mumbled something incomprehensible, but didn't show any signs of actually waking up.

Sighing again, Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder again, with more power, but once again Blaine didn't wake up. Kurt tried shaking him, poking him, and even tickling him, but nothing seemed to wake him up. Blaine slept like he was dead.

After ten minutes of fruitless attempts to wake up his zombie of a roommate, Kurt finally resorted to whacking him with a pillow. In the face.

Blaine awoke with a start; something had just hit him in the face, and he sat up quickly. He pulled Kurt onto his lap instinctually, holding him as close as possible.

Kurt gave a slight yelp when Blaine suddenly pulled him into his lap. "_Oh Gaga, what is he doing?"_ Kurt thought, very confused now.

Blaine looked around, still slightly dazed from his unconventional wake up. Blinking slowly, he scanned the room, finally landing on a flustered look Kurt who was sitting in his lap.

He smiled warmly, "Good morning! Did you get any sleep after last night?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Kurt gave him his famous "bitch please" glare, "Yes, I did sleep. But what I want to know is why," Kurt demanded.

Blaine gave him a funny look. "What do you mean 'why'?" He inquired, trying not to smile.

Kurt gave an annoyed huff before look Blaine straight in the eyes. "Just let me up."

Blaine smirked. "And what if I don't?" he asked teasingly as he tightened his arms that were still around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's glare faltered for a moment before his mask came over once again.

It may have been there for only a second but Blaine saw the fear that flickered across his face. Not wanting to repeat the events of last night, Blaine quickly released his hold on Kurt and put his hands up in the universal "I come in peace" sign.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine said softly, "I would never do that. I was just joking. I only want to help you."

As soon as Blaine's arms were removed Kurt scrambled off of Blaine's lap and practically ran to his side of the room, grabbed one of his bags, and bolted into the bathroom.

Blaine sighed. He had truly enjoyed being able to hold Kurt, yes, he wished it had been under different circumstances, and that Kurt had done it willingly, but he still relished the fact that he got to hold him at all.

-Klaine-

As soon as Kurt was safely inside the bathroom with the door locked he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what Blaine's motives were, but he was positive they were there. No one was simply that kind. Not even family.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up, setting his bag on the counter. Opening it, he took out the rest of his skin care products, and a few other various necessities, setting them on the counter.

Before he even dared to _think _about anything else, he took out his concealer and began to gently cover the only visible bruises he had, the ones on his face. He began to organize them all, putting his morning and night moisturizers into separate drawers. After everything was put away, he looked over to the other side of the counter, Blaine's side. It was a mess. The sink looked like it could really use a good scrub, and the counter around it wasn't much better. It looks like he simple dumped all of his toiletries onto the counter randomly.

Chuckling softly, Kurt shook his head, _boys _he thought, _typical._ Having finally calmed down, Kurt grabbed his now empty bag and exited the bathroom. Once he left the safety of the locked bathroom, Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

Avoiding looking anywhere near Blaine's side of the room, Kurt walked over to his side. Looking around for a minute, he spotted his two suitcases sitting near his still empty closet. Walking over to them, he unzipped them and began to sort through them.

After he had all of his clothes sorted out, hanging or put away in drawers, he began to put together an outfit for the day. After about ten minutes, a new record for Kurt, he had the perfect outfit picked out. Grabbing it he walked back over to the bathroom to change.

-Klaine-

Blaine sat on his bed, watching Kurt as he put his clothes away and then proceeded to go back through them all -and there were a lot- to find something to wear, and go back into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Kurt exited the bathroom dressed, with hair perfectly styled. He stole a quick glance in Blaine's direction only to find him still sitting on his bed, openly gaping at Kurt.

Blushing slightly, Kurt made his way over to his nightstand to grab his keys, wallet, and phone, shoving them into his pockets and then quickly leaving the room.

He walked swiftly down the stairs and outside to the parking lot in front of Windsor. Glancing around for his car-Julie drove it back over from the other lot yesterday- he found it parked in the second row.

Hopping in, he pulled out his cell and called his grandfather. "Grandpa! Hi, yeah… pretty good. No, I just needed directions to the nearest Meijer." Kurt said, as he started the car.

"Oh alright, well if you take the south exit off of campus then you just turn right and it is about five minutes down the road." Bud said, "There's also a mall about ten minutes further down, and a Target across the street from the Meijer."

"Okay thanks, I see it! I'll talk to you guys soon!" Kurt said as he pulled into the parking lot.

-Klaine-

Blaine watched as the door closed behind Kurt. _Well he was in a hurry to get somewhere, _he thought. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water felt wonderful on his sore back. He didn't usually sleep in the same position all night (not that he was complaining) but his muscles were very sore. He stayed in until the water started to turn cool, then he finally turned it off and got out.

Wrapping a towel around himself, he brushed his teeth, and then began the horrendous job of taming his hair.

When he was satisfied that he wouldn't scare anyone with his hair he left the bathroom to go look for clothes.

Just as he finished pulling his shirt on, the door opened to reveal Kurt with a few Meijer bags. He walked over to his nightstand to dump his keys, wallet, and phone before setting the bags down at the foot of his bed. He pulled the items out of them and set them on the floor.

Blaine looked over in confusion, trying to figure out what Kurt was doing.

As if sensing that Blaine's eyes were on him, Kurt looked up, glaring at Blaine. "Can I help you?" he said, annoyed.

"Oh, um… I was just wondering what you bought," Blaine said, slightly surprised that he had just been called out on staring.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Really? And why, dare I ask, do you care?" He said, his voice getting eerily calm.

Blaine raised his hands, "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, I was just curious."

Kurt just gave him one last glare before turning back to what lay before him on the bed. Picking up a few of the items he turned on his heel and headed towards the bathroom.

Once inside he set down the soft scrub, paper towels, gloves, and glass cleaner on the counter before going back out to dig through one of his boxes.

Luckily for him, his iHome was right on top. Pulling it out, he took it and his iPod back into the bathroom before plugging everything in.

He poked his head back out of the bathroom one last time. "It won't bother you if I play music will it?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Go right ahead," Blaine said, glad that he wasn't getting glared or snapped out anymore.

Giving Blaine a short nod Kurt disappeared into the bathroom again. A minute later _For Good_ could be heard playing softly.

Laughing softly at the song choice Blaine picked up his book and opened to his bookmark. But he didn't start reading though, because as soon as he had the book he heard a soft, beautiful voice drifting out of the bathroom.

Setting his book back down, Blaine inched over towards the bathroom. When he looked in he saw Kurt singing along softly with the music, scrubbing... Blaine's sink.

"Um… why are you scrubbing my sink?" he asked hesitantly, nervous of what kind of response he would receive.

Kurt jumped, looking up from his work. He had a look of fear in his eyes. "Oh, um… it was dirty," He said looking to the floor. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to touch your stuff; I just figured I was supposed to."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean 'I figured I was supposed to'?" At this point Blaine was getting truly worried about Kurt, and what had happened to him in the past to make him like this.

Kurt glanced up at him, only to see Blaine looking at him. He quickly dropped his gaze back to the floor. "I-I am supposed to clean what is dirty. And do it without complaint," He said, a slightly confused tone in his voice.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. Why did it sound like Kurt had said this _many_ times before? "No, I mean you are welcome to clean your stuff as often as you like, but you don't need to clean _my_ things."

Kurt still refused to look at Blaine directly. It kind of reminded Blaine of a servant speaking to his master, and Blaine didn't like that idea one bit.

"Kurt," he said softly, "Please look at me."

Kurt didn't seem to even have heard him, or was pretending not to have.

"Kurt," he said in a slightly more commanding tone, "Look at me."

Kurt finally looked up, but didn't look _at_ Blaine, more over his shoulder.

Blaine took a step forward, reaching out taking Kurt's chin in his hand to turn his head up to meet Blaine's eyes. But Kurt simply refused, shifting his eyes so he was looking above Blaine's head.

Blaine's frown deepened, "Kurt, come with me." He said. He was going to try something. This situation seemed too odd for his liking.

Blaine turned and walked out of the bathroom over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. Kurt followed; when he reached where Blaine was sitting he dropped to his knees, staring intently at the floor once again.

Blaine was bewildered by this act. Reaching out he grabbed Kurt's arm gently.

Kurt tried not to react. He really did. But the bruises on his body hadn't full healed yet. In fact most were still very fresh, same with his other injuries. So when Blaine touched his arm, the same place that his most recent bruise -on that arm- was he flinched, and let out a quiet whimper.

Immediately Blaine stiffened. _What the _hell_has this kid been through? _ He thought.

"Kurt," he said in what he hoped was a warm, but firm voice, "Did that _hurt_?"

Kurt didn't look up but whispered in the smallest voice Blaine had ever heard. "No."

Blaine didn't believe him for one second. "Kurt, you don't need to hide anything with me, you can tell me if that really did hurt. I promise I won't hurt you."

Kurt was silent for a few moments before he whispered in an even smaller voice than before- if that was possible. "Yes."

Blaine began to get very concerned. He had barely even touched Kurt! He needed to see the extent of his injuries. After all, the ones on his face looked terrible, but who knows what the more easily covered parts of his body will look like.

"Kurt, please take off your shirt." Blaine said. He didn't mean to be pervy, but he needed to see how badly Kurt was hurt. Did he need medical attention? Did he need a _hospital_? Oh God what if he did?

When Kurt didn't move to do it himself, Blaine stepped forward, gently beginning to pull the shirt over Kurt's head. He maintained eye contact with the small boy the entire time, looking for a sign that he was going too far.

Once he had pulled Kurt's shirt over his head, he set it on the bed, then turned back to face Kurt.

Blaine gasped. Kurt was very pale; he could tell that from the boy's hands and face. So at first he was confused at how Kurt's chest was so much darker, then he realized that he wasn't looking at his natural skin tone.

Kurt's entire torso was covered in bruises. Blaine couldn't find a single place that didn't have some variation of bruising. There were a few places where they looked better, more of yellow colors. But other places -unfortunately this seemed to be what covered most of his torso- were black.

Blaine was shocked. He didn't even know it was possible to get such dark bruises, let alone enough that they covered _every_ inch of his skin. Chest, back, arms, shoulders, everywhere.

"Kurt, does anyone know about these?" Blaine asked after he regained the ability to speak.

Kurt shook his head slightly, still refusing to look up.

"Kurt, I am _not _going to _ever _hurt you! _Please_ look at me, and don't kneel like you are lesser than me, come sit up here where it is more comfortable."

When Kurt hesitated, Blaine gently took Kurt's hand and pulled him carefully up onto the bed, and handed him his shirt so he could put it back on.

"Kurt, who did this?" Blaine asked as Kurt tried to pull his shirt on back over his head only to wince at every movement. Blaine took the shirt from him and helped him pull it on.

Kurt didn't answer, he just sat there, bolt upright.

Blaine sighed; he got it, Kurt felt extremely insecure, and probably didn't trust Blaine, or really anyone for that matter.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but do tell me this. Have these been looked at? Does anyone know about them besides me?"

Kurt shook his head slightly, shifting, trying to find a comfortable way to sit. He knew it was fruitless, there was no way to sit, lie down, or stand that was comfortable, but he still tried every time anyway.

Blaine noticed this and laid back on the bed, pulling Kurt carefully down with him. At first Kurt fought him, but then he seemed to just give up, slouching with a sigh, letting Blaine lead his body down onto the bed.

Blaine laid Kurt down close to him, resting his head on his chest, one arm around his waist, the other playing with his hair. Kurt let out a contented sigh and leaned into Blaine's chest a bit more. This was the most comfortable he had been, for a _long_ time. Too long.

They sat like that for another minute before Blaine spoke up, "I don't know about you but I am starving."

Kurt laughed. It sounded a little forced to Blaine, but he was still happy to get any form of a happy reaction from the other boy.

"Well, do you want to get something off campus?" Blaine asked. "It'll be my treat!"

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Sure, but I have to warn you. I am a picky eater."

Blaine just laughed. "How about Subway?"

Kurt nodded, he was excited. Someone actually was willing to spend time with him. In public!

-Klaine-

"I'll have a foot long wheat, vegetarian." Kurt said to the woman preparing their sandwiches.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt. "You're a vegetarian?"

"Yes," Kurt said defensively. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No! Not at all, I just have never met any vegetarians before!" Blaine corrected quickly.

They finished their orders and took the sandwiches, chips, and Blaine's cookie to go.

-Klaine-

When they got back to their dorm Blaine suggested watching a movie.

Kurt hesitated, Blaine would have no interest in musicals, I mean only gays like those kinds of things, well and girls. "Okay," he said slowly. "You pick."

Blaine just gave him a "really?" look before saying, "No. You pick. I am game for anything. I have some DVDs here if you didn't bring any."

Kurt mentally sighed in relief. Good he would just pick something from Blaine's DVDs that way he knows that he likes it.

Kurt set his food down on his desk before walking over to the small shelf of DVDs that Blaine had motioned to. Glancing over them, he didn't see any that appealed particularly to him. Until… "You have Phantom?" Kurt asked incredulously, he didn't think that any straight guy even knew what that was!

"Well, duh," Blaine laughed. "That is like a must. I mean I love that movie! Want to watch?"

Kurt smiled, handing the case to Blaine so he could set it up. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as he was expecting.

-Klaine-

Just as the credits started rolling, Blaine turned to Kurt to ask him what his favorite musical was only to find him crying. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt glanced up at him as he whipped away some of his tears, "Yeah, that ending gets me every time." He let out a soft, forced laugh.

Blaine just smiled, swiping his thumb across Kurt's cheek to catch one of the tears. Kurt stared at him for a moment before he looked away quickly, blushing.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to bed." He murmured as he got off Blaine's bed, heading towards his own.

Blaine tore his gaze away from Kurt, looking down, blushing. "Goodnight, Kurt," he said as he flipped his bedside lamp off.

-Klaine-

Blaine woke up suddenly; he thought he had heard a loud thud. Glancing at the clock he realized it was 3 AM. "_God, who is up to make noise at 3 AM?"_ He thought, annoyed. He rolled over, intent on going back to sleep, but then he heard a soft whimper. Suddenly thinking back to the previous day, Blaine sat up, fumbling with his bed side lamp.

When the lamp clicked on, lighting the room up with a soft glow, Blaine got out of bed and walked towards Kurt's bed. When he reached the foot of the bed he bent down to check on Kurt, only to find that Kurt… wasn't in his bed. Confused, Blaine began to sweep his gaze around the room, before he spotted him.

Kurt was curled up on the floor, no blanket, no pillow, he was just lying there. Every few seconds a soft whimper would escape his mouth, but nothing more. Blaine shuffled over to him, shaking his shoulder slightly, hoping to wake him up. Sleeping on the hard wooden floors could not be comfortable with all the bruises he had.

As soon as Blaine touched him Kurt was awake. Sitting up he looked around for a moment, blinking until his eyes adjusted to the light. When Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, Blaine swore he saw a flash of fear in them, before he seemed to realize where he was and relaxed at bit.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked confused as to why Blaine was waking him up so early.

"I should be the one asking you that," Blaine said with a slight laugh. "You fell off your bed, and I think you might have been having a bad dream. You were whimpering every few seconds."

Kurt looked slightly startled for a moment before understanding seemed to cross his face. "Well, that explains a lot of my mornings," And with that he got up and got back in bed.

Blaine sighed, shuffling sleepily back over to his bed, flipping the light off and flopping into his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-Klaine-

Blaine was in the middle of a very nice dream, when he was abruptly awoken by a loud high-pitched noise. Startled, he jumped, making him fall out of bed.

Sitting up, he looked around for the source of the noise. His eyes scanned the room, stopping at Kurt's bed. Kurt's petite frame was thrashing about, whines and moans escaping from his mouth periodically. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Blaine stood up and slowly shuffled across the room to Kurt's side. Sliding into bed next to Kurt's tiny body, he simply pulled the boy close to him, letting him cling to his shirt. At this point all Blaine wanted to do was sleep, so he did.

-Klaine-

When Kurt woke up the second day in a row snuggling with Blaine, he wasn't actually mad. He would never admit it, but he really like the feeling of snuggling with him, his warm body next to Kurt's.

This morning Kurt was not cuddled into Blaine's chest, like the morning before. Today Kurt had woken up to Blaine spooning him. He couldn't decide which way he preferred, but he knew that he could get use to waking up like this. Kurt would have been perfectly content to simply lie there, and enjoy the feeling of warmth surrounding him, but alas his iHome choose that moment to start blasting Defying Gravity.

Sighing, Kurt slowly wriggled out of Blaine's grasp, humming along with the music.

Blaine just groaned and rolled over, shoving a pillow over his head. "God, what time is it?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Kurt stopped humming for a moment, glancing at the clock. "Five o'clock, why?" he was confused. He had never actually been a morning person; that was why he made himself get up so early, so that he would be wide awake by the time he had to have any human interaction. That and he needed time to look as good as he did.

Blaine let out a loud, annoyed moan. "_God_ Kurt, why on earth are you up at _five in the morning_?" He wanted to just go back to sleep, but he couldn't with the music playing.

"Well, good morning to you too," Kurt bit back sarcastically, as he once again began to softly sing along with the music. He was gathering his things, hips swaying slightly with the music.

Blaine just mumbled something incoherently and shoved his head deeper into the pillow, but after a few minutes he gave up on trying to go back to sleep. He started to pull himself out of bed, listening to Kurt's angelic voice sing along with the song.

He paused though when the high F was approaching, wondering if Kurt was just going to harmonize at a lower note, or if he would just skip the note altogether. What he did not expect was for Kurt to belt out the high F without giving it a second thought, hitting it perfectly.

Blaine's jaw nearly hit the floor. Holy _crap_! Kurt was a _countertenor_!

At this point Kurt, oblivious to Blaine's stupefied expression, was heading toward the bathroom to take his morning shower.

Blaine suddenly snapped his jaw shut, God he was so in love with this boy. "_Wait! What?_" Blaine thought, shocked by what his mind had just said. "_I barely even know him! I can't be in love with him!"_ But as much as he mentally denied it, he knew it was true. _"Besides, Kurt really doesn't need some boy pining after him right now. Right now he needs to heal."_

Just then the bathroom door opened and Kurt walked out, his towel sitting low on his hips.

"I tried to take a quick shower so you would have some water if you want to take one too," Kurt said as he went over to his closet to grab his uniform. He glanced over at Blaine, only to find him staring at him with an almost _hungry_ look.

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt squeaked. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks. Blaine didn't respond, his eyes raking over Kurt's figure. Kurt fidgeted uncomfortably under Blaine's heavy gaze.

"Okay, I-I'll… um… just go get dressed…" Kurt trailed off before grabbing his clothes and walking swiftly into the bathroom.

Blaine stood still for a moment before he could think coherently again. "_Oh no, now he thinks I'm some creepy pervert! I mean I have cuddled with him every night he has been here and now I just stand and stare at him while he is wearing only a towel! God Blaine! Get it together!"_

Letting out a heavy breath, he turned and began to get ready for the day ahead of him. "_This is going to be a long day,"_ He thought, as he began to quickly change.

Just as Blaine was fixing his tie, Kurt strolled out of the bathroom again, avoiding Blaine's eye. "I'm done in there so you are welcome to take as long as you need," He said as he began to pack up his messenger bag.

Blaine sighed; Kurt was scared of him now. "Okay, thanks, I just have to gel my hair down. Then do you want to get breakfast together?" he asked, knowing that Kurt probably didn't have anyone else to sit with, and he didn't want the poor boy to be all alone.

Kurt glanced up at him, offering a small smile. "Sure… thank you."

Blaine grinned at him before he began to tame his monstrosity of hair. He managed to do it in about five minutes, a new record for him.

Walking back out to where Kurt was waiting patiently, doing something on his phone, he gathered his own things, before turning to Kurt. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Kurt replied with a small smile.

**A.N.**

**You have now read Chapter 2. I hope it wasn't too bad!**

**Review? Please? The button is _right _there. You know you want to...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-thepurpleseal**


	3. Protector

**Title: 'Cause God Makes No Mistakes**

**Rating: T - language and derogatory terms**

**Summery: With Burt gone, Kurt is left in the care of his Grandparents. While they try to work out a way for him to keep his old life, they discover something he has been hiding. This changes everything and now Kurt must begin his new life at Dalton Academy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**A.N.**

**SORRY! I know I told many of you who reviewed that this would be up about a week ago! I might have been able to do that... if I hadn't gotten sick :( I still am, but I feel better than I did a week and a half ago! I ended up having an ear infection :( Normally being sick means I would write _more_ but not with the infection. The light from the computer screen (or anything really) made my (already terrible) headache even worse! Also I haven't been able to get on the computer as much so I have been writing on paper, typing, writing, typing. So that got annoying, but it worked! (Thank god for being able to e-mail things to yourself!)**

****I am curious how many of you actually** read these notes- I used to not to for most stories, that is until I started writing- so if you actually read these notes (the entire thing... or most at least) please put this word in your review. Supermeganfoxyawesomehot. It is an amazing word. It deserves attention. Thank you!  
><strong>

**I would also like to mention that a good friend of mine here (and thank you to her aswell, she helped alot with this chapter!) on recently published the first few chapters of her story! Please go read it! It is titled _Flawed_ by _WickedPinkSunglasses. _It is a great story! There is a link to her profile on _my _profile page!  
><strong>

**Also I have exciting news! I am working on a collab! It is with _WickedPinkSunglasses_, and I can't make any promises on when we will get it done or any of it published (we are both very busy**- **her with _Flawed_, me with this story and my many other projects!) but we are working on one.**

**Like I mentioned above I have _many_ projects going right now! I have about _ten_ one-shot ideas (most I have at least started) and I have one more multi-chapter story that I am working on. Oh, I also have to fit in reading other fanfictions somewhere. And having a life...**

**Well I think that's all I really have to say about this chapter... even though none of it was actually _about_ this chapter... let's pretend it was...**

**And as usual a big Thank You to my amazing beta reader! TerraClara! Without her my stories would probably be incomprehensible. There is a link to here profile on _my_ profile page! Please check her out!  
><strong>

**Thank you for putting up with this long AN! (If you actually read it) Sorry about that. **

**Please enjoy!**

**-thepurpleseal**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_**Walking back out to where Kurt was waiting patiently doing something on his phone, he gathered his own things, before turning to Kurt. "Ready?"**_

"_**As I'll ever be," Kurt replied with a small smile.**_

_**Chapter 3: Protector**_

Kurt followed Blaine through the winding corridors -he had been lost since they took the first turn-, trying not to think about the day ahead. He was glad Blaine had invited him to eat breakfast with him. He never would have asked to join him, but he had not been looking forward to eating alone.

After a few more turns they finally entered a large room that Kurt assumed was the cafeteria, although it looked nothing like one. The room had a high ceiling with intricate designs carved into the wood, and the walls were covered in various murals ranging from simple things, such as flowers, to more intricate things like people.

Kurt's eyes raked the walls, his shock evident on his face. Noticing Kurt's expression Blaine turned to him. "The school let some of the more talented artistic students paint here."

Kurt slowly shifted his gaze over to Blaine's form, "That is so cool! At McKinley the school never exactly gave anyone permission to do anything like this, but they did anyway… only they didn't paint beautiful murals, they spray-painted graffiti or words all over the walls and my locker."

Blaine paused. This was the first he had ever heard Kurt say about his life before Dalton. He was very curious, but he knew better than to pry, as Kurt didn't take well to that.

Kurt, not noticing his slip up, glanced around nervously. "So…" He trailed off, not really knowing what to ask.

"Oh! Yeah, so breakfast. This way, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said with a grin, motioning towards a large table set up at one end of the room.

Following Blaine to the buffet style breakfast, Kurt picked up a plate and fork. They worked their way down the line, Blaine shoving as much food as he could fit on his plate, while Kurt choose only a small helping of fruit salad and some scrambled eggs.

When Kurt reached the end of the line, he paid for his food and then walked over to where Blaine was waiting for him.

"So do you mind if Wes and David sit with us? I assume you know who they are, I noticed them talking to you Friday," Blaine asked, while scanning the room for his two best friends.

"Not at all, we can sit wherever you wish," Kurt replied immediately.

Blaine gave him a quick glance before heading over to where he saw Wes and David sitting.

"Hello Wevid," Blaine said as he sat down across from the other two boys. Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit next to him. Kurt hesitated slightly before sitting down, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Wes, David, this is Kurt, my new roommate," Blaine introduced. "Kurt, these are my two messed up friends."

Wes sent Blaine a quick glare before turning to Kurt, who was no longer staring at his plate, but not making eye contact with anyone. "Yes, I believe we met Friday. Sorry about that by the way, I didn't know she was your grandmother."

Kurt glanced at him. "Oh, it's fine, I am used to people asking me odd questions," Kurt waved away the statement, turning to Blaine. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be sitting with you guys? I mean I am perfectly fine sitting over there," Kurt whispered gesturing towards an empty table a few tables over.

Blaine gave him a funny look. "Of course! Why wouldn't it be okay? I wouldn't want you to sit all alone! Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you do that?" He replied. His voice, however, was not whispering like Kurt's, his was loud enough that Wes and David could hear it.

Kurt looked shocked, before glancing towards Wes and David, who looked like they were trying not to show they were listening in. "But are _they_ okay with me sitting here?" He whispered again, hoping Blaine would get the hint and reply quieter this time.

Blaine however did not get it. "Well I don't see why they wouldn't," He said in the same loud voice. Kurt glanced over at Wes and David. They were going to be mad, he just knew it. Those two looked exactly like the kind of guys who could easily beat him up.

Wes and David, having not heard anything Kurt had said, only what Blaine had, were very confused now. Did Kurt think they would have a problem with him? They glanced at each other, silently agreeing not to say anything yet.

Kurt just stared at Blaine, wasn't it pretty obvious? He didn't exactly scream _straight_. In fact he was what many people referred to as _flaming_. Kurt leaned towards Blaine slightly. "I'm sorry, I assumed it was obvious. I am _gay._ And Wes and David don't exactly look like they would really want to be sitting with me…" He trailed off, very nervous about Blaine's reaction. He had been so nice over the weekend, but evidently he didn't know that he was gay then.

Blaine started laughing, quite loudly. Kurt stiffened, his eyes immediately going back to his untouched plate. He was _laughing_. He probably was just excited that he would now get to beat the crap out of a _fag_.

Blaine may not have noticed Kurt's reaction to their whispered conversation, but Wes and David did. David looked over to Wes. "Did you notice how worried he seemed? And now Blaine is laughing and he looks like he is preparing to get the shit beaten out of him!" David exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Wes simply nodded, his worried gaze on Kurt. He was extremely confused now. What had Kurt been saying? What did he say that Blaine found so funny, but seemed to scare the shit out of him?

Blaine finally stopped laughing. He turned to Kurt to explain that _no;_ Wes and David didn't mind gay people at all, only to find Kurt sitting there with the same expression that he had when Blaine first saw all the bruises on his face.

Realizing how that must have come across for Kurt, Blaine quickly backtracked. "No! Kurt, I wasn't laughing because I was going to beat you up!" Blaine said, finally hushing his voice. "I was laughing because that is just about as far from the truth as you can get!" Blaine took a bite of sausage. Kurt wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust, but didn't say anything.

Kurt looked over at Wes and David, actually making eye contact with both. Wes inhaled sharply, and David let out a quiet gasp. Kurt's glasz eyes seemed to stare right through their souls. "I am gay. So feel free to beat, slushie me, throw me in dumpsters, locker check me, call me names, throw pee balloons at me, or whatever the usual is here. I would offer nailing my lawn furniture to my roof, but I really don't think you would drive over two hours to do that." And with that Kurt picked up his untouched food and moved over to the empty table he had motioned to earlier.

Wes and David sat still from shock for a while before turning to each other. "Did he just-"

"Yeah, did he say-"

"Yeah, did you hear about the-"

"Yep, what the hell is a-"

"I don't know, who comes up with throwing-"

"Who knows, but I have to admit it is pretty creative," They said, interrupting each other constantly.

Blaine just sat there, staring at where Kurt had just been. "What the hell happened to him?" he asked an angry bite to his voice.

Wes and David just sat there, now staring across the table at Blaine. "S-should we go talk to him?" David wondered aloud.

"Yes," Wes said, "We can't let him go all day thinking that we hate him or whatever."

The other two nodded.

They all grabbed their half-eaten meals and moved over towards where Kurt was now sitting.

Kurt, who was staring intently at his still-untouched food, didn't notice the three concerned boys approaching him. That is, until they sat down, Wes and David on either side of him, and Blaine across from the pale boy.

Kurt glanced up, alarmed. When he saw the boys sitting around him, he began to panic, his eyes widening with fear.

Wes reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, Kurt jumped. He quickly grabbed his bag and bolted out of the cafeteria before any of the boys could even open their mouths to say something.

"Well, that didn't work," David mumbled, as the three remaining boys stood, tossing their left over food into the trash before shuffling out of the cafeteria to first period.

-Klaine-

Kurt was wandering the many hallways of Dalton, turning his campus map every which way, hopelessly lost.

"Need help?" Kurt jumped. Looking up, he saw a tall black-haired boy smiling down at him. He had dark brown eyes that seemed to gleam with some emotion that Kurt couldn't quite identify.

"Um... No, no I'm fine!" Kurt said. He didn't feel very comfortable around this guy; he set off his internal alarms.

"You don't look fine," The dark haired boy said. "What's your first class?"

Kurt gave the tall boy one of his signature glares. "No thank you," He snapped as he attempted to side-step the boy.

The taller boy reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm with a little more force than necessary. "I just want to help," He practically growled. "Just let me walk you to your first class."

Kurt flinched at the tight grip on his already bruised arm. That was going to leave yet another bruise.

"And I said _no thank you,_" Kurt ground out, ripping his arm free of the other boy's harsh grasp. He was glad there were other people around. If there hadn't been he wouldn't have been able to remain so calm. He would have been curled up in a ball, crying, begging the boy not to hurt him.

The tall boy simply grabbed Kurt by his shoulders. "My name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt. Now where's your first class..." he trailed off as he tried to pry Kurt's schedule out of his hand.

Kurt was on the verge of breaking down, why was this boy being so forceful? Why was he _so_ set on walking Kurt to his class?

"Matt!" A loud, stern voice called from down the hall. "Matthew, let him go!"

Kurt glanced up, looking for who his savior was, but he couldn't find the owner of the voice. Matt, however, only seemed to tighten his hold on Kurt.

Suddenly an angry Blaine popped out of the mass of students roaming the halls. "Matt, he doesn't want you touching him. Let him go."

"And why should I listen to you Blaine?" Matt snapped. "What are you? His boyfriend?"

Blaine suddenly surged forward, pulling Matt's hands off of Kurt.

As soon as Kurt was free of Matt's constricting hands, he bolted behind Blaine. Sure, he didn't trust Blaine all that much yet, but he trusted him a hell of a lot more than he did Matt.

Blaine gave Matt one last deathly glare before he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, leading him down the hallway, away from Matt.

-Klaine-

They walked down the hallway in silence for a minute before Kurt finally spoke up. "Who _is _Matthew?"

Blaine's grip around Kurt tightened slightly at the mention of the tall boy's name. "Just some creep," He stopped, pulling Kurt in front of him, looking directly into his eyes, "Just promise me that you will never go near him."

Kurt, though he had no intention of going _anywhere _near the tall boy, was still curious as to the reason Blaine was so worried about it. "Why?"

Blaine's grip tightened slightly on Kurt's shoulders, "Just promise me." His voice had taken a slightly demanding tone.

Kurt hesitated slightly, taken aback by Blaine's tone of voice. "I-I promise."

"Thank you," Blaine said as he began to walk back down the hallway, "Well what _is_ your first class?"

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Well it looks like AP Chemistry, AP US History, AP Trigonometry, AP Literature."

Blaine's step faltered, "How many AP classes are you taking?"

Kurt paused counting. "Um… looks like four. Why?"

Blaine stared at him. "No one ever has more than two or three AP classes, the academics here are killer!"

Kurt shrugged. "Well I took all AP classes at McKinley, and I assume the only reason I don't have seven AP classes is because I have to take PE -McKinley didn't offer that and unfortunately it is required here- and I am just starting Spanish so... Oh and they made me take a study hall."

Blaine stopped walking. "Wow, good luck! I would offer to help, but I don't know if I could. But hey, I am taking Spanish too, so maybe we will be in class together."

Kurt brightened slightly. "Really? It would be nice to know someone in one of my classes…"

"Well Wes is in AP Literature, and David is in AP Trig," Blaine said. He knew he needed to talk to Kurt about that morning, but he was hoping maybe Kurt had gotten over it.

Kurt's smile fell, his eyes suddenly guarded. "Well I don't really think that will make classes any better."

Blaine stopped again. "Kurt, they won't hate you because you're gay!"

Kurt looked up suddenly, give Blaine his best death glare. "And why wouldn't they?" He snapped "I mean, I am gay aren't I? I don't even understand why you bothered to get that Neanderthal off of me!" He began, struggling to get out of Blaine's hold.

Blaine just sighed, he hadn't wanted to be so blunt but he didn't think that there was any way around it. "Kurt, listen to me," Kurt didn't stop struggling, but he looked at Blaine expectantly. "I am gay too."

Kurt stopped struggling, shock covering his features. "I-You're… What?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed slightly, letting go of Kurt, "Yeah, 100% gay!"

Kurt just stood there, staring at Blaine like he had grown a second head. After a few moments his gaze turned guarded again. "Is this some sort of prank, because if it is I am just sick of it! Did someone put you up to this?"

Blaine sighed again. "Kurt, I know what you went through, everyone discriminating against you, hurting you, but you have to realize something. That will _not_ happen here. I will make sure of it. No one here will care if we are gay or not, they will treat you just like any other guy."

Kurt just continued to stare at Blaine until the warning bell shook him of his shock.

Blaine just gently grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his first class.

-Klaine-

Kurt's morning classes went by fairly fast. Each teacher had him give a short introduction; his name, hobbies, and where he was from. The last one was the hardest "Kurt Hummel. Singing and fashion. Lima," Was his reply for all of the classes.

The Warblers seemed to know who he was, and there seemed to be at least two or three in each of his classes. They all approached him, welcoming him, asking if he needed help finding his next class, just being overall… _kind._

Well. Not everyone. There were Wes and David whom he avoided like the plague, but they were the least of his worries. He had to sit all through Chemistry class feeling Matt's eyes boring into him. He fidgeted through the entire class period. The brown-eyed boy made him feel very vulnerable and weak.

Jeff and Nick seemed very nice though, talking to him a lot, exchanging numbers, and making sure he wasn't lost. Sure, the others had done this as well, but Jeff and Nick seemed to get along better with him.

As for the classes themselves, they weren't too bad. He had never been challenged in the slightest at McKinley, even though he took the hardest classes available. Here he felt like he was being challenged, but not too much.

He was sitting in his last period before lunch, AP Literature. Jeff was sitting next to him, telling him everything he had missed so far this year.

"So just read the first three chapters tonight and tomorrow and you will be caught up!" Jeff whispered. They were supposed to be filling out a worksheet on the first three chapters of _The Scarlet Letter_.

"Thank you Jeff," Kurt whispered back, picking up his copy of the book. Just as he reached the third page the bell rang, signaling lunch.

Kurt gathered up his books, stuffing them into his messenger bag as he headed towards where he thought the cafeteria was.

-Klaine-

"You should have heard him! It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" Blaine gushed to Wes and David, as he walked towards Kurt's class, hoping to catch him so that all four boys could eat together.

He had already told Wes and David about his conversation with Kurt earlier, telling them to still remain cautious, but he was hoping that Kurt would feel more comfortable around them knowing Blaine was gay as well.

"Really and how high was it?" David asked, clearly excited at what they could gain from Blaine's discovery.

"High _F_!" Blaine said, obviously just as excited.

Wes, who had remained eerily quiet throughout the entire conversation, finally said something. "Do you _know_ what we could _do_ with a freakin' _countertenor_?" He said his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke. "We have been limited so much by not having any boy capable of singing female parts of songs! We _have_ to get him to join!"

David laughed, nodding in agreement with one of his best friends. Blaine, however, seemed rather distracted, searching for Kurt amongst the swarm of boys eager to get food.

"Kurt!" he called when he finally found the petite boy walking in the wrong direction. Blaine began to jog towards him, Wes and David on his heels.

-Klaine -

"Kurt!" he heard a voice call out from behind him. Risking a glance back, Kurt saw Blaine, flanked by Wes and David, jogging towards him.

He paused. He really didn't want to have to face Wes and David, yet he knew he couldn't avoid them forever. He released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. He would have to face them sooner or later, and as much as he wanted it to be later, he knew it should be now.

Forcing a slight smile, he stepped to the side a bit to avoid being run over by other students.

"Hey," Kurt said, trying to make his tone bright, and if he did say so himself, he was doing a pretty good job. _Hmmm, maybe McKinley wasn't totally bad after all…_

"Hey!" Blaine greeted cheerily. "You do realize that the cafeteria is that way, right?" He pointed to where he had just come from. Opposite from where Kurt had been going.

"Oh, well I'm not really all that good with directions... well… anywhere," He finished lamely.

Wes and David gave him reassuring smiles. "It's fine, I still have trouble finding my way around and I've been here for years!" David said with a small laugh.

Kurt gave him a small smile; maybe these people really didn't care that he was gay. After all, what if what Blaine claimed was true?

The four boys began to walk to the cafeteria, the right way this time. Kurt was walking next to Blaine, sticking close. He knew he was foolish to trust Blaine, even a little bit, but something about him just made him feel… safe. And he hadn't felt that way for a long time.

Wes and David were chatting animatedly with Blaine, talking about something to do with the Warblers. Kurt, though he was thoroughly confused by this conversation, didn't ask what they were talking about, simply keeping his gaze on the floor as he followed the three boys through the maze of hallways.

Just as they reached the cafeteria and the group moved to pick out their food, Kurt suddenly felt as though he was being watched. Glancing around nervously, he couldn't find the source of his discomfort. Sighing, he turned back to his empty plate, looking through the various foods. He picked up a small portion of fruit and a little salad. Paying, he once again followed the three boys towards a table.

He, having taken much longer than the other boys to get his food, was a good ways behind them, but he made no effort to catch up.

As he walked he once again felt like he was being watched At McKinley this never would have bothered him; he was used to being stared at, but something about this made him very uncomfortable. The three other boys had just turned -so that Kurt was out of their direct line of sight- to sit, when Kurt felt someone grab his arm.

Startled, he turned to find Matt giving him a smug smile. "Hey cutie!" He said in a sickly sweet voice, "Why don't you sit with me today?" He didn't move to let go of Kurt's arm.

Kurt fidgeted. He knew he shouldn't, but he wasn't truly convinced Wes and David were okay with him.

Glancing over to said boys, he noted that they hadn't even noticed his absence. He sighed, giving in, sitting down in the seat that Matt gestured to.

"Aw, don't worry about them!" Matt said in what Kurt was sure was supposed to be a soothing manner, but it just came across rather smug. "They don't know what they're missing," He leaned closer to Kurt, whispering this part in his ear.

Kurt shifted, very uncomfortable with how Matt had said that last part.

Matt began to talk. Kurt didn't bother listening, and Matt didn't seem to care. He pushed his fruit around his plate; he wasn't very hungry. He felt guilty.

He didn't know why, after all, he was allowed to sit with anyone he liked, but knowing that he had promised Blaine not to go near Matt and then sitting down, eating -well rather Matt eating, and Kurt aimlessly pushing food around his plate- lunch with him was not the best choice he had ever made.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Hearing his name called seemed to snap him out of his daze. "Are you going to eat?" Matt said, looking expectantly at him. Kurt didn't respond; he didn't know _how_ to respond.

"Don't think I didn't notice you just pushing food around, pretending like you had actually eaten some," Matt said jokingly, though Kurt could easily detect the slight concern in his voice. "Come on, you have to be hungry!" Matt teased when he received no reply again. "I know you didn't eat your breakfast, I saw that whole breakfast blowup this morning."

Kurt simply forked one slice of a strawberry, forcing it into his mouth, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the dark-haired boy.

"Good! That's a start, but we aren't leaving until you've eaten everything on your plate," Matt said confidently.

Kurt finally looked up at him, disbelief coloring his face.

"Oh please, don't give me that!" Matt scoffed. "There isn't even enough food there for it to count as a true meal!"

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but right then Blaine stormed over, clearly not happy about Kurt being anywhere near Matt.

"What the _hell_?" he asked, barely keeping his rage in check, "Kurt, come with me."

Kurt winced slightly at Blaine's harsh tone, but stood, picking up his plate anyway.

Matt made no move to stop him, or to argue with Blaine. He only stood slightly, just enough for him to whisper in Blaine's ear. Blaine made to move away, but when he heard what Matt said, he began to worry.

"Make sure he eats. He didn't eat breakfast, and I practically had to shove _one_ strawberry slice down his throat."

And with that Matt sat back down, returning to his food. Blaine stood there for a split second, processing what he had just been told. Blaine gestured for Kurt to walk ahead of him, taking the opportunity to get a good look at the boy in front of him. Kurt was skinny. Not ridiculously so, but he looked like he could use a couple more pounds.

When they reached the table where Wes and David sat, watching the whole exchange from a distance, Kurt hesitated. He didn't know where to sit. Blaine came up behind him placing a hand on his back, guiding him to the seat next to his own plate.

He wanted to confront Kurt about why he sat with Matt after he had promised not to go near him, but he knew right now he needed to focus on Kurt eating.

"So Kurt, tell us about yourself," David asked in a calm, reassuring tone.

Kurt glanced up shyly from his practically untouched food. "What's to tell? I am from a tiny, close-minded town about two hours away."

Wes smiled. "Well, what is your family like?"

Blaine tensed slightly; he had forgotten to warn his friends about it being Kurt's grandparents who brought him here. He had no idea what Kurt's home story was like, but he had a gut feeling that it wasn't good.

Kurt froze. What was he supposed to say? They would surely want to know why he lived with his grandparents, and he really just couldn't talk about that. "I live with my grandparents now," He said flatly, resuming pushing his food around the plate.

Wes opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it after he received a warning glance from Blaine.

Blaine, eager to lighten the mood, nudged Kurt's plate. "Eat; we need to get some meat on these bones!"

Kurt glared at Blaine, "That's what he said to you before we left wasn't it?" he accused.

Wes and David glanced at each other. They had seen Matt say something to Blaine, but they hadn't thought much of it.

Blaine's face remained neutral. "Maybe, why does it matter? It's true either way."

Kurt grumbled something under his breath, turning back to his fruit and salad, merely pushing it around again. Blaine glared at him out of the corner of his eye, but Kurt pretended not to notice.

"So, I have to ask…" Kurt said, hesitantly glancing at Wes and David. "Are you guys actually _okay_ with my… sexuality?"

After that morning Wes and David knew that if they laughed, Kurt would only take it the wrong way so instead they simply smiled warmly.

"Of course!" Wes said, "Why wouldn't we be? There is nothing wrong with being gay! Blaine here is and he is one of my best friends!" David nodded along in agreement.

Kurt visibly relaxed. He still kept his guard up, but they seemed sincere enough.

They chatted lightly for the rest of lunch, Blaine reminding Kurt periodically to eat. Eventually the bell rang. The boys picked up their plates, Kurt's half empty, threw them away, and parted to go to their various classes.

Wes and David were headed to the far end of campus, while Kurt and Blaine were going to Spanish, which was down the hall from the cafeteria.

-Klaine-

Blaine pulled Kurt into the seat next to his. "Senora Soto is the teacher. She's really nice, but she won't tolerate anyone messing around."

"Hola clase! Me gustaría anunciar que hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante de unirse a la clase! Kurt Hummel! ¡Bienvenidos!" **(****Hello class! I would like to announce that today we have a new student joining out class! Kurt Hummel! Welcome!)** Senora Soto said rapidly as the students all filed into their seats.

Kurt looked up hearing his name, "Gracias," **(Thank you.) ** Kurt said, suddenly very shy when everyone in the class turned to look at him.

"So tell us something about yourself Kurt!" Senora Soto said, smiling warmly, "As much in Spanish as you can though."

Kurt took a deep breath, _thank god for Mr. Shue's Spanish classes! _ He thought, "Bueno, yo soy de Lima. Fui a William McKinley," **(Well, I am from Lima. I went to William McKinley High School.) **He said.

Senora Soto gave Kurt a disbelieving look. "That can't be it!" She exclaimed, switching back to English. "Oh! I have the perfect idea! Okay, so niños, how about we go around the room and everyone gets one question to ask Kurt? And Kurt," she said turning to him, "if anyone asks you something too personal or something that you don't want to answer, you don't have to!" She clapped her hands and motioned for the first person to begin.

"What's your favorite sport?" the kid asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, "I would have to say soccer maybe?"

The boy's grin grew, as he then turned to the next boy.

"Do you have a car?"

Kurt grinned. "Yes, yes I do."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kurt paled slightly, glancing at Blaine, he saw him giving him an encouraging look.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "No. I'm gay." He opened his eyes to find that no one looked mad, or shocked for that matter.

"Okay, so do you have a boyfriend?" The same boy asked again, looking like he didn't even hear Kurt's confession.

"No," Kurt said, he felt more confident after no one reacted to his admission.

They continued that way for a bit, he was getting pretty basic questions: "What's your favorite book?" "What's your favorite movie?" Those kind of things.

He was just starting to worry a bit less when an oddly familiar voice asked, "Do you top or bottom?"

Kurt choked. "W-what?" he stuttered, he could quickly feel his face and ears burning. Looking around for who asked the question, Kurt's gaze landed on a smug looking Matt.

Blaine's fists clenched. How _dare_ he ask _his_ Kurt such a rudely inappropriate question! He scooted his chair quietly closer to Kurt.

Senora Soto quickly spoke up, saving poor Kurt from having to answer. "Matt! You cannot ask things like that! That is completely inappropriate, not to mention rude!" she scolded, "Next person ask, and I don't want any more questions like that!"

Blaine glared at Matt, who in turn winked at the still very flustered Kurt.

The next boy spoke up, "Do you speak any foreign languages? Like fluently?"

Kurt grinned smugly at this, "Oui. Je parle français couramment. Ego quoque Latine loqui FACUNDE." **(French: Yes. I speak French fluently. Latin: I also speak Latin fluently)**

Everyone in the room seemed quite shocked. After all, most students didn't fluently speak any language other than English. Kurt smiled shyly; he didn't quite know what to do. Everyone was just staring at him.

"So…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Bueno! Kurt me impresiona! ¿Cómo se le habla en español?" **(Well! Kurt, I am impressed! How fluent are you in Spanish?) **

"No habla, pero yo estaba cerca de mi profesora de español en mi vieja escuela-que era nuestro director Glee Club-así que cogí en más de la mayoría de los otros estudiantes." **(Not fluent, but I was close with my Spanish teacher at my old school- he was our Glee Club director- so I picked up on more than most other students.) ** He said quietly, having everyone _so_ focused on him made him rather nervous.

Senora Soto looked like she wanted to launch into a conversation with the talented boy, but motioned for the class to continue with the questions, non-the-less.

The next boy was a tall blonde with a mischievous grin. "Have you ever had a Nerf gun fight in the middle of a Wal-Mart?"

Kurt gave the boy a questioning look. "Um… No. No, I have never had a Nerf gun fight in the middle of a Wal-Mart… or anywhere for that matter."

The entire class laughed slightly at Kurt's confused expression.

He wasn't sure but he was pretty sure that he heard the blonde boy mutter something like "Well, we'll have to change that," To the boy next to him.

"Do you board, what dormitory?"

"Yes, Windsor," Kurt replied, eliciting a loud round of cheers from a large portion of the class.

"Can you cook?" the next boy asked hopefully. Kurt vaguely recognized him from one of his earlier classes. _What was his name? Nick? Hmm… maybe… he looks like a Nick._

"Yes, quite well, and bake." Kurt answered proudly. Once again a loud round of cheers erupted from most of the students. They only had a few more boys to go before they would finally be done with Kurt's interrogation.

He received a few more mundane questions, before one boy innocently asked, "What do your parents do?"

Kurt stiffened, his defenses rising rapidly. Blaine noticed Kurt's reaction, filing it away for later.

"I live with my grandparents," He snapped.

The boy looked taken aback, "I'm sorry, what do your grandparents do?"

Kurt shrugged. "They are retired now, I never asked what they used to do, but they have a good fortune."

The boy nodded, still looking a little guilty. Everyone could tell that that had hit a sore spot for Kurt. Finally they reached the last person, Blaine.

Blaine had been trying to think of a question the entire time. He didn't want to ask anything too personal or something that would get a reaction like the last. After almost a half-hour of contemplation he came up with the simplest question, yet still something he wanted to know.

"How are you liking Dalton so far?"

Kurt paused. When he stopped and really thought about how so far no one -despite his hesitation to believe it- seemed to hate him, or even dislike him for being gay.

"It's a very big adjustment from my previous life, but I think I could learn to like it here," He said honestly.

"Okay, great questions everybody!" Senora Soto called, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "We only have about ten minutes of class left so you all can just chat quietly."

The entire class broke out into many different conversations. Blaine turned to Kurt, studying him intently.

Kurt noticing Blaine's intense gaze shifted uncomfortably, "Yes?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just… sorry about Senora Soto, she doesn't seem to really have a respect for personal boundaries," Blaine said, grinning goofily at the petite boy next to him.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Uh, yeah?"

Blaine's grin just grew. "So, do you read Vogue?"

Kurt hesitated. "Y-yeah."

Blaine shifted in his seat, turning to face Kurt better, launching a conversation about his favorite magazine.

-Klaine-

Kurt walked to the gym, checking his map periodically to make sure he wasn't lost. He already ran back to his room to grab his bag with his clothes and shoes. Finally he found himself outside a large building; it was very tall, much taller than needed to be, in Kurt's opinion. Entering it, he found that there was a concessions stand, -closed of course- bathrooms, and a pair of double doors that lead to what Kurt assumed would be the gymnasium itself. Taking a deep breath he entered through the double doors glancing around for a sign of what he was supposed to be doing. He saw a few boys entering one room, which he assumed were the locker rooms. Next to them he noticed the bathroom. He entered there instead to change; he couldn't risk someone seeing his bruises, not until he had healed properly.

He changed into his sweats, T-shirt, and hoodie, shoving his feet into tennis shoes before he exited the bathroom. There were a few boys scattered across the gym, some were talking, or stretching, a few even began running already. He thought about running. He didn't necessarily _like_ it, but it was great exercise, so he ran a couple miles whenever he could. In the end he decided that running was a better option than standing there all alone like a loser, so he stretched lightly for a minute before he began to run laps with a few other boys. He had only been running for about ten minutes when a whistle sounded. He slowed down to a jog, heading towards the man with the whistle.

The gym teacher was a tall, fit looking man. He waited for all the boys to gather around him before he began talking, "Hi, boys." There were murmurs of greetings from the boys. "Okay, well, first off we have a new student with us today, Kurt Hummel. He will be on the Blue Team," There were a few shocked gasps and murmurs from the group. "Remember that kid," He said pointing to Kurt. "Anyway, we're playing soccer right now, everyone break up into your teams and discuss your game plans."

He clapped his hands and all the boys dispersed, Kurt glanced around, not knowing which group was the "Blue Team" when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey come with me, I am on the Blue Team as well," Said a boy about Kurt's height, with shaggy red hair, and freckles. "I'm Cameron by the way." He stuck out his hand to Kurt as they began walking towards one of the groups of boys.

"Kurt, but I guess you already know that," Kurt said offering the boy a smile; he had a feeling that they would get along pretty well.

Cameron nodded, "You know you really shocked some people by making it onto this team, this is like the "All-Star" team. Is every year."

Kurt was shocked. He wasn't terrible at sports, but he never considered himself _that_ good. "Really? Wonder how I got on…" He trailed off, the last part said more so to himself than to Cameron.

Cameron laughed, "Well you have to be _really_ good at sports to get on this team, you may have made a few enemies by getting put on right away."

Kurt knew he was joking, but the prospect of making enemies just for being on a certain gym team made him very nervous. "Well, maybe I should go talk to the coach -what's his name?- and tell him that I really shouldn't be on this team."

"No, I was joking! I mean he wouldn't put you here unless you could handle it. Were you on any sports teams at your old school?" Cameron asked, trying to calm Kurt down.

"Well I was on the football team, but only for a few weeks. I also was a Cheerio…" He said, immediately cursing his slip up in his head.

"Cheerio? What's that?" Cameron asked, puzzled, how had Kurt _been_ a breakfast cereal?

Kurt flushed immediately; he hadn't meant to mention that particular activity to anyone. He knew it would only bring him a lot of unwanted attention.

"Oh… it's ah… m-my old school… um-" He was cut off when they reached the group of boys that Kurt assumed to be the Blue Team.

"Thank you Cameron for helping out our new team member," Said a tall, muscular boy. "Kurt, what are your strong points?"

"Um… I was the kicker on my old school's football team, I am a good runner, pretty fast too, and I am really flexible," He said nervously.

"You a good kicker?" One boy piped up from somewhere to Kurt's left.

"Uh… I think so? I don't really know; I'm not really sports person…" Kurt said shyly, the group chuckled.

"Well then do you know anything about soccer? Positions, rules?" the tall boy asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I mean I know like the goal and some rules, but nothing other than the basics."

A few of the boys were staring at Kurt, confused looks on their faces.

"Okay well then how about we start you off on defense for now, see how you do," The tall boy said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay now for everyone else…" He started rattling off names and positions. The only one Kurt caught was that Cameron was on defense with him.

The whistle blew, and all the boys headed to the double doors at the far end of the gym. Cameron falling back to walk with Kurt slightly behind the rest of the group.

"So do you have a preference as to which side of the field you want?" Cameron asked.

"No, not really. I mean I never was on a team or anything I've only ever played in middle school gym class," Kurt said.

"Okay then I will take left, you take right," Cameron said, practically skipping as they exited the gym heading to the football and soccer fields. Kurt was wringing his hands nervously.

"Hey, don't worry; just try to prevent anyone on the opposite team from getting to close to our goal," Cameron said smiling.

Kurt sighed, "Thanks, I was -still kinda am- nervous about this but at least it's only gym class."

By now the teams were splitting up on the two fields. Two of them went to the soccer ball, while the Blue Team and one other team, along with Coach Bay -as Cameron had explained- followed the two other teams to the other field.

"That's Grace," Cameron said pointing to a red-headed girl standing in the middle of soccer field. "I think you'll like her, she's very nice. She is a freshman in college, but she helps out in gym class or the main office sometimes."

Kurt looked over to the girl and recognized her as the girl he had talked to in the main office his first day. Grace blew her whistle and the four teams gathered around her at the middle of the field.

"Okay guys today it is Blue vs. Orange, Green vs. Red. Orange take that goal-" She said, pointing to one of the goals on each end of the field, "-And Blue take that one," She gestured to the other goal. "Okay guys, let's have some fun!"

She blew her whistle once again and everyone ran to their various positions. Kurt followed Cameron and stood where he pointed.

"So just don't go past this line," He said gesturing to a white stripe behind them. Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath as Grace blew the whistle once again, signaling the start of the game.

-Klaine-

The whistle blew one final time, signaling the end of the game. Kurt started to run over to Cameron to ask how he did when he slipped on a puddle of slush. It had been snowing on and off for a few days but most of it had melted earlier that morning. When he attempted to stand back up he just slipped again. His sweats, hoodie, and even his T-shirt were soaked through with muddy slush. Cameron was oblivious to Kurt's predicament; he was talking to one of the boys from the other team. Kurt was about to call him over to help when he felt someone wrap their arms around his torso. His instinct was to get out of their grip, but when he had wriggled free he somehow managed to fall face first into the slush. The person behind him began to laugh loudly drawing the attention of some of the other boys, who joined in laughing.

"Sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to scare you! I was just trying to help you up."

The arms wrapped around him again lifting him completely off the ground before setting him on less slick ground. Kurt turned around to see who had helped him only to find the tall boy from earlier. He was tall, almost as tall as Finn, muscular, with brown shaggy hair, and green eyes. He was attractive, and Kurt definitely noticed.

"Oh, sorry… and thank you," Kurt said, blushing. He didn't even notice the slush covering his face; he was so used to it.

"No problem, we should probably head back to the locker rooms, you have to be freezing covered in that stuff!" The boy said. "I'm Paul by the way."

Kurt smiled at Paul. "Uh... No, I think I'll just go back to my room and clean up."

Paul gave him a funny look. "Why? Something wrong with the locker rooms?"

Kurt wracked his brain for a logical excuse. "No! No, it's just... I um... I'm really shy. Yeah, shy. That's all," He knew Paul would no doubt be suspicious, but he hoped he wouldn't push the matter any further.

Paul gave him a disbelieving look, but -to Kurt's relief- left it at that... sort of. "Why don't you at least come rinse your face off, so you don't have to walk across campus with it?" He asked, holding the door open to the gym.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, confused. "Wha- Oh! I almost forgot about that!"

Paul laughed slightly, but Kurt could see the underlining concern there.

"I guess since my entire body was covered in it I must have started to adjust to the low temperature already," He covered quickly. He knew it didn't make much sense, but it was _something_. Paul just smiled and gestured questioningly towards the locker rooms.

Kurt bit his lip, but nodded. "Just let me go grab my bag real fast."

He jogged over to the bathroom he had changed in earlier, darting in quickly, grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Okay, let's go de-slush-ify my face!" Kurt said with fake cheerfulness.

Paul once again held the door open for Kurt as they entered. Luckily none of the other guys had headed in quite as quickly as Kurt and Paul, so Kurt felt a little relieved. Kurt set his bag on one of the benches, pulling out a small towel. He turned one of the showers on low and soaked it. Humming softly Kurt stood in front of one of the mirrors cleaning his face gently with practiced ease. He was very glad that the mirrors were on the opposite side of the room from Paul, so he couldn't really see him.

Paul stood by Kurt's bag awkwardly. He didn't really want to shower and change when it was _only_ him and Kurt there. Kurt only took a minute or two to completely clean his face, but once he had he realized that he had a big problem.

While he _had_ put cover-up in his gym bag -a habit he had picked up from being slushied- he _hadn't _brought it over with him, leaving it in his bag. _Right_ next to Paul. Great.

So as inconspicuously as possible he pretended to pat his face dry with the towel, effectively covering the bruising, as he walked quickly over to his bag. Turning his back to Paul, he began to dig through his bag. Finding the small bottle, he resisted the urge to run back to mirrors. Just as he reached the mirrors and began to quickly put on the cover-up the rest of the boys began to trickle in talking loudly.

Kurt hurried, just trying to get enough of the bruises covered that no one would notice at a glance. Most of the boys were either showering, changing, or being typically loud and obnoxious teenage boys.

Cameron scanned the room. He had seen Kurt leave early with Paul and he was worried if he was okay. He spotted him at the mirrors, he seemed to be rubbing something on his face, but he couldn't make out what it was from the angle he was at.

Working his way towards the petite boy, Cameron called his name. Kurt jumped slightly, but made no move to look for who had called him. If anything he just seemed to start rubbing the mystery item into his face faster.

Cameron was only about five feet -and quite a few sweaty boys- away from Kurt when he suddenly shoved a small bottle and towel into his gym bag and bolted from the room as fast as he could. Cameron started following him as quickly as he could. Kurt's actions seemed all too familiar to him. Kurt was rushing out of the building as fast as he could without running. He was well aware that Cameron was following him.

"Kurt! Stop!" Cameron called as Kurt shoved open the door, walking out into the weak winter sunshine. "I know!"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. He knew? He _knew_. God, he was being way too sloppy if people were finding out this fast! Cameron slowed, stopping just behind where Kurt stood frozen, setting a gently hand on his shoulder.

"What do you know?" Kurt asked, trying desperately to keep his fear out of his voice.

"Enough," Cameron said, turning Kurt so that he could look at his face clearly.

Kurt put up no resistance to Cameron turning him. What would be the point? _ He knew_. Kurt didn't know how, but he did.

Cameron didn't act shocked, or horrified, or even pitying when he saw the poorly covered bruises on Kurt's face. He just seemed sympathetic, and Kurt swore he could see pain in his eyes.

"How about we go back to your dorm, get you cleaned and warmed up, then go from there?" Cameron said soothingly, noticing how vulnerable Kurt looked. Kurt nodded meekly as he began to lead Cameron back to his dorm room. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't be there.

**A.N.**

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! I don't know how long until I can get Chapter 4 out, like I said earlier I have alot of projects going... plus being sick kinda sucks :(**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review! They help me get better! And I'm sick of being sick.**

**... that was a terrible pun... just for the record I did _not_ do that on purpose...**

**-thepurpleseal**


	4. Shopping

**Title: 'Cause God Makes No Mistakes**

**Rating: T - language and derogatory terms**

**Summery: With Burt gone, Kurt is left in the care of his Grandparents. While they try to work out a way for him to keep his old life, they discover something he has been hiding. This changes everything and now Kurt must begin his new life at Dalton Academy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm really uncreative so I can't even make up a good disclaimer thing, let alone write 3 seasons of the most amazing show ever made!**

**_EDIT:_**

**Okay so basically I just fail epically. So feel free to be annoyed with me after this but I don't know when/if I will be updating this story... It was the first thing I've ever written that wasn't for school and to be honest I'm not really liking how it turned out... I might rewrite it but no promises... I will keep writing though! I have A LOT of other story ideas and actually have one written already, I just need to get it beta-ed (I have no idea if that is how you write it...)**

**So once again I'm sorry if any of you are actually sad that this story won't be continuing, but like I said if I have the time and can get myself to do it I might rewrite it and go from there. I do know that in the mean time I had a couple ideas I was going to do later on in this story that I might just post as one-shots**

**Thank you all for reading this and SORRY once again!  
><strong>

**A.N.  
><strong>

**Does anyone even remember this story?**

**Well if you don't this is the story that is written by the terrible author who takes over _2 months _to update, and then gives you this pathetic excuse for a chapter.**

**Yeah... that's me... I can't tell you how terrible I feel about that...**

**In my defense (yes I am going to make excuses) I actually got this up kinda fast for what has been going on!**

**So after I posted Chapter 3 I told you guys (At least I think I did..) that I was sick, so that lasted for a bit, but then I had family in town for 2 weeks and we were busy doing stuff with them so I didn't get a chance to write. After that we were out of town for like a week picking up a friend from the airport. I got a _little_ writing done then... and by little I mean like a paragraph. Then our friend was staying with us for a month, and we were _really_ busy doing stuff with them...**

**Well after we got back home from being out of town (I am so vague!) school started- I actually missed a couple days while we were out of town! So then I was trying to get caught up with that only to -I'm sure you can guess what happened next *sigh*- I got sick. _Again._ I mean_ really_! What is _wrong_ with me! *sigh* I have so many issues...**

**And lastly (is that a word?) GLEE!**

**Anyway so here's my pathetic excuse for an update... I-I just want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter...**

**~thepurpleseal**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**Cameron didn't act shocked, or horrified, or even pitying when he saw the poorly covered bruises on Kurt's face. He just seemed sympathetic, and Kurt swore he could see pain in his eyes.**_

_**"How about we go back to your dorm, get you cleaned and warmed up, then go from there?" Cameron said soothingly, noticing how vulnerable Kurt looked. Kurt nodded meekly as he began to lead Cameron back to his dorm room. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't be there.**_

_**Chapter 4: Shopping**_

"Please?" Wes begged.

"No," Blaine said for the millionth time.

"But we _need_ him!" Wes pleaded grabbing Blaine's wrist when he moved to get up.

"Look, if you want him, you'll have to go talk to him yourself!" Blaine snapped. He didn't usually snap at anyone, but Wes had been bothering him for almost ten minutes straight, and he was really starting to lose his patience.

"I already explained this to you! I _can't_," Wes explained

"And I told _you_ that your reasoning was stupid and would only reinforce it!" Blaine replied, straining to keep his voice level.

"You know, while I see the reasoning to both sides, I have to agree with Wes," David interjected from his seat behind his two bickering friends.

They were in Physics, and they were supposed to be working on a group project -which the three boys immediately grouped together on- but it had somehow turned into Blaine and David trying to work on the assignment while Wes pestered Blaine.

"Ugh!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "You two are insufferable!"

"So you'll do it?" Wes inquired eagerly, leaning closer to Blaine expectantly.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Blaine said begrudgingly.

Wes high-fived David, cheering quietly. Blaine held up a finger. "_But_," he began, and Wes immediately stopped cheering, his face falling comically, "you two are coming with me."

"Awww! Do we _have_ to?" Wes whined, giving Blaine a horrific attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes! And... don't do that. It's just creepy looking on you," Blaine said firmly.

"Fine, whatever," Wes grumbled taking a sudden interest in their half-finished project.

~Klaine~

"Nice room," Cameron commented as Kurt led him into his dorm room.

"Thanks," Kurt murmured softly as he sat nervously on the edge of his bed, keeping his gaze cast intently on the floor by his feet.

'Ohh!" Cameron suddenly squealed scurrying over to Kurt's open closet doors. "Is that McQueen I see?"

Kurt glanced up seeing Cameron eagerly shifting through his closet.

"We just _have_ to go shopping sometime!" Cameron said, thrilled that he found someone else who shared his love for fashion.

Kurt smiled shyly. "Yeah, I-I guess..."

Cameron paused, turning around, his eyes softened as he slowly sat down next to Kurt on the edge of the bed. "Hey, relax. It's okay. Why don't you tell me what happened?" He said gently. "Don't worry, you'll receive absolutely no judgment from me!" he added noticing Kurt's hesitation.

Kurt offered him a tiny smile before he adverted his gaze to his hands clasped tightly on his lap. "Why are... why do you..." he fumbled over the right words to say, he didn't want it to come out wrong, "Why are you... Ugh!" He threw his hands up, sighing in frustration.

"Why am I being nice? Why do I care? Why am I bothering?" Cameron supplied.

Kurt looked up at him, shocked. He had literally just taken the words out of his... erm... mind.

"Because," Cameron continued, taking a deep breath, "Because... I know the signs, I've been there."

Kurt jaw dropped. It wasn't possible. No way... Could it? There _had_ to be other kids out there with similar back stories, but... _how_ similar?

"You mean... Are you... your parents?" Kurt asked stumbling again over what he actually wanted to say.

"I'm gay, if that answers one of your questions," Cameron said with a small smile.

"You... you are?" Kurt asked skeptically. He had learned better than to assume the best in people.

"Yes. I am gay, homosexual, dicks before chicks, whatever you want to call it." Cameron said calmly looking Kurt directly in the eye.

"Please don't be lying... I don't think I could handle it," Kurt whispered, he was hesitant to get his hopes up just yet... but he couldn't help but let a small piece of him do just that. Hope.

"Oh Kurt, I know how it can seem as if everyone is out to get you, and that trusting _anyone_ is a terrible idea... but it isn't true. It really isn't. There _are_ people out there -and here at Dalton- who _do_ want to help you." Cameron spoke gently, inching closer to Kurt, fighting the urge to hug him, hold him, or even make any physical contact.

Kurt, who had been trying his hardest not to let any tears escape, gave up, full out bawling, Kurt turned burying his face in Cameron's shoulder. Cameron froze for a second, surprised by Kurt's sudden action, but quickly relaxed, putting his arms around the brunette. They stayed that way for a while before Kurt finally pulled away, still sniffing slightly.

"T-Thank you," He said softly, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Not at all," Cameron said dismissively. "Now, do you feel like talking about what's happened, or maybe we could do something else?"

"I-I just..." Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. "I know I _should_ and I feel like I might even _want_ to... but... I just don't know if I can... if I'm ready?" he hadn't intended for it to be a question, but he found himself saying it as one.

"And that's perfectly fine! We can do something else. Just... just know that I'm here when you feel ready, if you want to talk to me about it," Cameron said. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Oh... um... Whatever you feel like doing, I'm fine with anything," Kurt mumbled, looking back down at his lap.

Cameron wanted to argue that he _had_ asked what _Kurt_ wanted to do, but he knew it wasn't the right time for that.

"Well... OH! How about shopping? I can tell that you have great taste just from the quick glance I got of your closet," Cameron suggested. He was practically jumping up and down from his seat on Kurt's bed with excitement.

"S-sure, that's okay... but I don't really have a whole lot of money..." Kurt said, his small smile falling at this realization. He knew that his grandparents would be thrilled to give him as much money as he wanted, they'd take it as a sign that he was starting to recover, which wasn't really true... at least not yet. But he also knew that he would never ask them for any, for a while at least, not until he truly had begun to recover.

"Psh, money is no problem, I have _plenty_ of that!" Cameron said with a wave of his hand "So what'd ya say? Please? You know you want to!"

Kurt hesitated slightly. He didn't feel right using Cameron's money, even though all the kids here were extremely rich. He thought about it for a second before he realized that he could just not buy anything.

"Fine, let's go. You're going to have to direct me though, I don't know how to get anywhere around here still," Kurt said as he walked over to his closet to pick out an outfit for the occasion.

"Great!" Cameron said happily as he jumped up, "I'm gonna go change, I'll meet you back here in... say... twenty minutes?"

"Sure that should be enough time for me." Kurt said, still shuffling through his closet.

Cameron nodded before half running out of Kurt's room, already mentally picking out his outfit.

_~Klaine~_

Kurt jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door.

_Has it already been 20 minutes?_ He thought incredulously, glancing at the clock. Sure enough, it was about twenty minutes after Cameron had left.

Kurt took one glance in the mirror before he opened the door.

"Ready?" Cameron asked eagerly.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone," Kurt said as he grabbed said object off his bed-side table "Kay, ready."

"Yay! Shopping time!" Cameron half sung prancing out the door.

Kurt smiled slightly, following the excitable boy at a more subdued pace.

_~Klaine~_

"So what are your favorite stores?" Cameron asked as they pulled into the mall's parking lot, "I mean we'll have to visit a few of my favorite stores, but other than that we can go where ever you want!"

"Oh. Well..." Kurt hadn't thought about that. "Well, you pick first."

"Kay... Oh! I know just the place!" Cameron squealed, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him further into the mall. "If what I saw of your wardrobe is anything to go by you will just _love_ this store!"

Kurt flinched slightly when Cameron had suddenly grabbed his hand, but slowly relaxed when they began to weave in and out of the other shoppers.

_~Klaine~_

"Come on Kurt! You haven't bought anything! And I saw the way you were looking at that jacket over there!" Cameron whined.

"Nothing's really caught my eye…" Kurt covered weakly.

"Lies!" Cameron called, "I _just_ said I saw you eyeing that jacket!" He pointed towards a jacket on the other side of the store.

Kurt flushed, "Oh, I was simply admiring the detail on it."

Cameron glared at Kurt skeptically. "_Sure_," he drawled sarcastically. Kurt turned, suddenly finding the sale rack incredibly interesting.

"Fine, here," Kurt huffed, "I'll get this shirt." He held up the cheapest shirt he could find in the rack.

Cameron looked over his face lighting up at Kurt's words, but it quickly fell when he actually saw the shirt. "No. Just... No. _God_ no! That shirt is on the clearance rack for a _reason_! Besides it _really_ doesn't suit your skin tone."

"Well... I... like it?" He simply couldn't lie when it came to fashion.

Cameron continued to give Kurt a skeptical look before Kurt finally relented, "Fine, fine, I know it's terrible," he grumbled as he carelessly re-hung the awful shirt, "It really is horrendous."

Both boys looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter.

After a minute of laughing at the pure absurdity of Kurt actually buying the shirt, Cameron headed towards the jacket that Kurt had been eyeing earlier.

_~Klaine~_

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Cameron announced as they left their last store.

"Oh, uh... is it dinner time already?" Kurt asked shocked, he hadn't even realized how long they had been shopping.

"Uh, yeah! Past actually!" Cameron said glancing at his phone as they walked towards the food court.

"Oh, okay food then!" Kurt said with fake enthusiasm.

_~Klaine~_

"I'll have a chicken Panini please," Cameron said to the bored looking man behind the counter, "And he'll have a..." he trailed off looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Oh! Um... I'll just have a house salad, no dressing," Kurt said shyly.

"That'll be $12.83 please," the man said in monotone voice.

Kurt had just pulled out his wallet when Cameron pushed his hands back down, handing the man his credit card, "Please, this trip was my idea, so the least I could do is pay for dinner!"

Kurt sighed, shoving his wallet back into his pocket. The pair stepped to the side to wait for their food, before finding an empty table and sitting down.

"So tell me about yourself," Cameron said when they had both sat down and began to eat.

"Oh, uh..." Kurt mumbled awkwardly looking down at his lap. He had hoped no one would take enough interest in him to ask anything like this, he wasn't ready to tell anyone what _exactly_ happened to him. He still hadn't quite accepted it yet himself.

"Nothing big, just little things like... hobbies, or favorite songs, favorite books, ya know, just your interests," Cameron supplied, noticing Kurt's awkwardness.

"Well, I like reading a lot, and music is my life, favorites though... hm... I don't know... I never really thought about it before..." He glanced up nervously.

"Oh I know! I mean I, myself, am not an avid reader, but music! Gosh! Nothing's better than listening to-and singing- music!" Cameron said, thrilled that his new friend- they _were_ friends, right?- shared his passion for music.

"Yeah..." Kurt agreed with a shy smile.

"Do you like musicals? I think I'd have to say Wicked is my favorite," Cameron pressed, eager to learn more about Kurt.

"Wicked?" Kurt asked confused.

Cameron paused, shocked. "Please tell me you know what Wicked is!"

"N-no?" Kurt visibly shrunk further into his seat, obviously trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. He didn't think that there had been anything wrong with asking what this Wicked thing was, but obviously he was wrong. He mentally smacked himself, he should know better by now not to assume anything.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt quickly amended hopping it would be left at that.

Cameron seemed to pick up on his sudden mood change, so he quickly tried to explain himself. "Oh, Kurt. I didn't mean it that way, I just like meant like 'You haven't seen it? Really? I thought it was really popular!' kind of way."

Kurt didn't make any sign of acknowledgement, but responded quietly after a moment, "I've only ever seen Phantom..." It _was_ the only musical he had ever seen, and he loved it.

"Phantom of the Opera? Oh ! I love that one too! Wicked, Phantom, and Rent are my all-time favorites!" Cameron said happily, he was already planning out a marathon night where he could catch Kurt up on all the need-to-see musicals.

They –mainly Cameron- talked for a bit more till Cameron had finished his Panini, and Kurt had finished most of his salad.

"Wow, that was really good, I'll have to come back here again sometime, you done?"

"Yeah, let's head back to Dalton, I have some homework I want to get started on," Kurt said as they gathered their trash.

Kurt had barely let go of his tray when Cameron had a grip on his arm pulling him back to where they had parked.

_~Klaine~_

"Guys. Guys! _Guys!_" Blaine yelled trying to get the Warblers' attention.

Everyone finally quieted down and looked at their usually calm and collected soloist.

"I. Will. Ask. Him. Tomorrow." He ground out, desperately attempting to keep his anger in check.

"Bu-" Wes began.

"Wes! For God's sake it was his first day! He will be exhausted, plus he will have homework and make-up work! Also he is shy enough already, without me _attacking_ him _on his first day_!" Blaine yelled, he really needed to get away from these boys *cough*Wes*cough* before he got _really_ ugly.

"I know, but don't you thi-" Wes began again.

The older Warblers winced in sympathy. They knew Wes was really pushing it, and when Blaine lost it. It. Was. Scary.

"Tomorrow. Wes," Blaine growled before he turned on his heal and stormed out of the room.

"You pushed this _way_ too far Wes!" David scolded.

"I know." Wes sighed.

"Let's just hope it wasn't too far." David said shaking his head, "Let's just hope."

**A.N.  
><strong>

**So what'd I tell ya? Sucks right?**

**Okay and for some reason every time I saw the lines in there where it would be like Cameron sat "on the edge of the bed" or something like that I couldn't help but get Edge of Glory stuck in my head...**

**Anyway so Review! I know I don't really deserve it but.. pwease? *Blaine-puppy-dog-eyes***

**Oh and by the way from now on I made a new Tumblr with news about the stories and how long till there posted, new stories, crap like that... no promises how often I will actually post stuff on there... but the link is in my profile for anyone who is interested :)  
><strong>

**Thank you for suffering through this with me!**

**~ thepurpleseal  
><strong>


End file.
